O que deveria ter sido
by Mah Potter
Summary: Sete momentos na vida de Tiago Potter com Lily Evans, que ele esperou e alcançou. Seis histórias que foram e uma que deveria ter sido. Em e PósHogwarts. Romance. Drama. Um pouco de humor.
1. Sem solução

**N.A: **Sem idéia do motivo desta fic. Ela está aqui no meu pc há anos - ou meses - mas eu nunca publiquei ela porque... não sei. Mas, só para explicar, são sete shortfics, numa ordem cronológica, todas com relação a anterior. Essa fic é mais como uma coleção de alguns momentos T/L, todos com relação ao tema "espera", ou era para ser assim. E, o título e a sinopse foram feitos de última hora, então... LOL.

1 . faz tempo que eu não publico nada. Por que será? Se eu desaprendi a publicar... desculpe. E, hum, como eu acho esse capítulo pequeno - tem uns que dão 15 páginas (.) - há um trecho há mais de um capítulo futuro... x)

2 . Reviews fazem o meu dia. Para quem odiou ou amou ou pelo menos abriu a página, _obrigada_ de qualquer jeito.

**

* * *

**

**Início.**

Desde que se entendia por gente, Tiago Potter _odiava _esperar. Nascera duas semanas antes do que o curandeiro dissera e, por mais preguiçoso que ele próprio fosse, não suportava ter que esperar qualquer coisa. Somente _ela _fora exceção.

De qualquer modo, Tiago tivera que esperar por quase dois anos para poder tê-la. Ele descreveria esses anos como "_longos", "exaustivos", "irritantes". _Mas, após essa espera, teria, inevitavelmente que concordar que cada momento então valera a pena.

"_Quem espera sempre alcança"._

Ele odiava esse ditado. Entretanto, se provara verdade. Ele alcançara o que tanto almejava. O que ele não contava, é que tornasse a ter que esperar.

* * *

**Capítulo I – Sem solução**

_O ponteiro do relógio parara_ – foi a conclusão que Tiago Potter chegou ao constatar que as dez horas da manhã jamais chegava. Desviou o olhar do relógio em seu pulso – fazendo uma anotação mental de jogá-lo para a Lula Gigante no Lago – e fitou, de soslaio, o relógio do garoto primeiranista ao seu lado. Nove e cinqüenta e três.

_Aquele relógio também devia estar parado. _Isso devia explicar tudo. O tempo parara também! Era somente ele, um único ponto no Universo que iria passar toda a eternidade esperando, por algo que jamais chegaria...

– Você está bem, Pontas? – ele ouviu uma voz muito distante, vindo de alguém ao seu lado, e piscou várias vezes até voltar a Terra. Sua reação imediata foi consultar o relógio. _Cinqüenta e quatro. _O tempo, enfim, parecia ter voltado ao normal. Ele se sentiu infinitamente mais aliviado.

– Eu? – sorriu forçadamente para Sirius Black. – _Claro _que estou, Almofadinhas. Muito calmo, sem estresse, sem pressa...

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente e trocou um olhar com Remo Lupin.

– Sério? Por alguns momentos eu imaginei que você estaria _nervoso_ por causa do encontro com Evans hoje. É _claro _que eu me enganei – ele pareceu, de repente, arregalar os olhos e levantou-se, acenando para o lado da porta do Salão Principal. – Olá, Evans!

Tiago se virou rapidamente. Franziu a testa ao ver a porta vazia. As risadas de Sirius – e, para variar - de Lupin o fizeram revirar os olhos.

– _Muito engraçado_.

– Na verdade, a sua cara foi perfeita – Pedro Pettigrew declarou, vindo se juntar a eles. – E McKinnon me disse que Evans já estava pronta.

– E _por que _ela não vem logo então? – Tiago perguntou, parecendo desesperado.

– _Mulheres _– Sirius interrompeu, com sua risada latina. – Esse é o lado de ruim de estar _no laço_, Pontas.

– Não estou no laço – ele resmungou, irritado.

– Evans ia te esperar no Saguão de Entrada – Pedro acrescentou, de repente, parecendo se lembrar. Tiago se levantou imediatamente. Sirius tornou a rir.

– Definitivamente no laço – murmurou, meneando a cabeça com desaprovação ao ver o amigo se afastar.

– Um dia você também estará – alguém declarou, no mesmo tom. Sirius ergueu os olhos para ver que Marlene McKinnon viera se juntar a eles. Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

– Jamais. – Ela piscou.

* * *

O braço passado pela cintura dela, Tiago tinha um sorriso muito satisfeito na face. Jamais achara a vila de Hogsmeade tão perfeita. 

– Aonde você quer ir primeiro? – perguntou, sentindo que estava sendo muito gentil com a pergunta. Passara anos imaginando como seria _sair _com Lily Evans, contudo agora isso parecia ser algo além de sua capacidade. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Tiago se sentiu maravilhado ao ver como ela parecia indiferente aos olhares que alguns transeuntes lhe lançavam – e ele sabia muito bem sobre o que comentavam. O fato de que Lily Evans começara a sair com Tiago Potter era o tópico mais recente nas conversas em Hogwarts, e talvez continuasse pelos próximos séculos. Ele imaginou se ela se importava com o que diziam – não fora uma quintanista que garantira que eles só assumiam o namoro porque ela engravidara? Insano.

– O tempo está bom – ela disse, vagamente, sua mão acariciando a dele de leve. – Podíamos ir a algumas lojas e depois ao Três Vassouras... Você gosta de ir a Zonko's, não?

Tiago assentiu, encarando-lhe, ainda que o olhar dela estivesse fixo à frente. Imaginara que ela iria preferir um local romântico – e lançou um breve olhar a Madame Puddifoot's do outro lado da rua. Ou talvez _ele _devesse convidá-la para fazer algo.

– Você... Hum... – ele divagou brevemente se convidar Severo Snape, por exemplo, não seria mais fácil do que com ela, embora tal idéia o enojasse -, talvez nós poderíamos...

Lily parou para encará-lo, curiosa, tornando-o mais nervoso.

– Você sabe, Madame Puddifoot's... Talvez você gostaria...

Ela pestanejou. Tiago se calou, definitivamente sem saber o que falar.

– Você já foi lá? – ela perguntou, num tom calmo.

Ele desviou o olhar ligeiramente antes de respondê-la. Talvez ela estivesse pressionando-o para saber com quantas ele já havia saído antes dela. Algumas perguntavam isso às vezes – e se tornavam, invariavelmente, irritadas. Ninguém gostava de pensar em si mesmo como "a próxima".

– Já – respondeu, tornando a fitá-la. Os olhos dela estavam fixos nos seus; as íris verdes permaneciam imperturbáveis.

– Você _gosta _de ir lá? – Lily acrescentou, com um tom mais inquisitorial na voz agora. Tiago lançou um breve olhar a "lá", à casa de chá. O tom rosa-bebê e os corações que caíam magicamente, como neve, do telhado fizeram seu estômago revirar, ainda que imaginar o que ele e Lily poderiam estar fazendo lá fosse um passatempo ótimo.

– Não – acabou dizendo, por fim. Evitou o olhar dela. Talvez Lily estivesse decepcionada. Talvez ela fosse mandá-lo embora agora, porque ele não estava cumprindo o roteiro.

– Ótimo – ela disse, com perfeita satisfação. Ele piscou, sentindo que Lily também não cumpria o roteiro de quem iria dispensar o companheiro. – Porque eu também _odeio _aquela casa – Lily sorriu. – Não parece um lugar que brotou dos "contos-de-fada"? É _rosa_ demais; é _romântico_ demais; é _irritante_ demais.

Ele concordou fervorosamente.

– E há todos aqueles casais perfeitos do seu lado – disse, franzindo a testa. Lily riu.

– E você acha que não há nada mais idiota no mundo do que imitar aqueles casais – acrescentou. Ambos olharam com desdém para a casa de chá. – Bom, vamos a Zonko's?

– Claro – mas ele não estava mais tão animado. Acabara de lhe passar pela cabeça a idéia de Lily com _outra pessoa _em Madame Puddifoot's. Isso definitivamente não era algo que ele apreciara.

– Hum, Tiago...? – ela tentou, ao encará-lo perdido em pensamentos, com o rosto mais sério, mesmo enquanto contemplava alguns produtos da Zonko's – _faça seus amigos – e inimigos – criarem orelhas de elefante com uma simples mordida!_

– Olhe este aqui – ele comentou vagamente, agora pegando o que parecia ser pergaminhos novos. – Você escreve neles normalmente e então eles mudam as letras de lugar. Seria interessante ver o Remo escrevendo duas vezes aquelas redações gigantes dele...

Ela franziu a testa ligeiramente. Se as redações de Lupin eram grandes do ponto de vista de Tiago, as dela eram quilométricas, então.

– E isso aqui seria excelente para o Ranhoso... Digo, Snape – mas recolocou o produto no lugar quando ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Confrontar Severo Snape na frente dela era algo que ele não era tolo de fazer. Na _frente _dela. Sirius costumava declarar que Lily não se importaria com o que ela não visse. Ou soubesse.

Lily encarou-o, seu olhar mudando para preocupação.

– Porque está distante? – perguntou, quando eles saíram da loja. Tiago parecia de repente se interessar pelos produtos que comprara, porque passou alguns segundos revirando a sacola antes de respondê-la.

– Por nada – mentiu, deliberadamente, sem encará-la.

– Você não ficou irritado só porque eu disse que já fui àquela casa de chá, não é?

Ele soltou um resmungo baixo. _Ciumento_ – disse uma voz dentro de sua mente, enquanto ele se perguntava como ela poderia saber disso. Lily encarava-o de modo complacente.

– Porque eu _sei _que já foi lá, e o que deve ter feito, e se você está comigo agora, eu imagino que é porque _elas _fazem parte do passado.

Tiago passou a mão livre pelo cabelo, sem reparar no olhar subitamente mortal dela diante do gesto.

– Prewett faz parte do passado? – ele perguntou, num tom baixo. Lily desviou o olhar; o sorriso na sua face parecia-lhe totalmente inconveniente, mas ela não conseguia segurá-lo.

– Então você está mesmo com _ciúmes_? – perguntou, fazendo-o soltar outro resmungo. Acabara de reparar no sorriso dela. Mas Lily lançou-lhe um olhar calmo e ele sentiu todos os pensamentos se dissiparem quando ela colocou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele, de modo casual, e beijou-lhe os lábios de leve. – Bom, não tem sentido nenhum, já que nós somos apenas amigos agora. Não deu certo, você sabe. – E revirou os olhos, esperando que ele falasse. Tiago pestanejou.

– Mas você ainda escreve para ele, não?

– Escrevo. Assim como escrevo para Remo nas férias – Lily respondeu simplesmente.

– Mas você não foi namorada do Remo – Tiago objetou, em tom racional, fazendo-a franzir a testa, agora menos paciente. De qualquer modo, ela tornou a encará-lo nos olhos – as íris verdes brilhavam singelamente, calmas – e a beijá-lo. Qualquer sentimento negativo foi esquecido para Tiago – ele rapidamente voltou a manter uma mão na cintura dela e puxou-a mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo. Nenhum deles pareceu se importar se eles estavam na calçada em frente a Zonko's ou se alguém estava lhes olhando.

Ambos passaram longos momentos apenas se olhando após enfim se separarem.

– Por que não deu certo entre vocês? – ele perguntou, de súbito, sua voz mais baixa.

Ela sorriu vagamente, piscando; parecera despertar de um longo sonho. Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos ruivos e começou a se virar.

– Porque eu finalmente admiti que ele não poderia me dar o que eu procurava.

– E você já achou?

Lily sorriu novamente, agora mais para si mesma.

– _Já_.

E meneando a cabeça, começou a subir a rua. Tiago a fitou profundamente antes de seguí-la.

– Ótimo – ela murmurou, quando ele tornou a passar o braço pela sua cintura. – Perfeito.

* * *

Ela girava uma flor miúda entre os dedos, observando-a, enquanto ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos acajus. 

– Você acha que já está tarde? – Lily perguntou, sua voz com um tom preocupado, sem, no entanto, fazer o menor gesto para levantar. Eles haviam passado os últimos cinqüenta minutos, pelo menos, assim: Sentados na grama, à sombra daquela faia em frente ao Lago, as mãos dadas, e ocasionalmente se beijando. Afinal, Hogsmeade se provara cheia de gente. Tiago dizia que aquilo dava _falta de privacidade._

– O sol nem se pôs ainda – ele disse, e seu tom deixava claro que não tinha intenção nenhuma de sair dali. Lily soltou um pesado suspiro e deitou sua cabeça no peito dele, seus olhos pacientemente fechados.

Ele encarou-a, suas mãos formigando. Não era a primeira vez que ficava assim com uma garota, no entanto... _Lily era Lily_.

Tiago Potter não sabia o que fazer. O perfume dela entorpecia-lhe, e ele queria acariciar-lhe a face e brincar com seus cabelos e beijá-la - não de um jeito comum, mas de uma forma que faria ambos perderem a cabeça e se esquecerem do mundo... Mas e se Lily... talvez não fosse uma idéia certa...

– É só impressão minha, ou... – ela se sentou direito, meneando a cabeça em dúvida. Ele piscou, acordando. –... Ou você fica estranho quando está comigo?

Ele hesitou.

– Eu fico inseguro, sem saber o que fazer. Ou, melhor, _tudo _que eu faço parece idiota e você continua calma, continua paciente, e faz eu me sentir mais idiota ainda...

E se calou por alguns momentos, mordendo o próprio lábio.

– Você não tem ciúmes de mim? – perguntou, num murmúrio. Novamente, ela tornou a sentir aquela vontade de rir, mas se limitou a acariciar a mão dele.

– Em que sentido?

– No sentido de querer matar uma garota que já esteve comigo antes.

Lily se sentou.

– Foram muitas? Duas, três? Dez? – e sorriu.

Tiago deu de ombros, sem responder. Lily suspirou, então, fê-lo se voltar para ela.

– Eu suponho que eu esteja muito acima delas para me preocupar, Potter – disse, desviando o olhar.

Tiago piscou, surpreso.

– Estou notando uma pitada de arrogância na sua voz, Evans?

Algo que lhe pareceu um sorriso maroto, surgiu na face dela – e isso lhe lembrou irremediavelmente de Lupin. Alguém que _parecia_ correto

– Aprendi com o melhor, Tiago.

– Então isso significa que eu sou um _bom professor_? – Lily riu, sem responder. A idéia do que poderia estar passando pela mente dele, naquele instante, a divertia.

* * *

– Você demorou – Tiago comentou, quando ela se reuniu a ele, à noite, no Salão Principal para o jantar. Lily revirou os olhos, servindo-se. 

– Um pouquinho impaciente, não? – perguntou, à guisa de respondê-lo. – Eu demorei para tomar banho, Juliette não queria sair do banheiro, então eu acabei indo para o banheiro dos monitores. E passei dez minutos me divertindo com a torneira – ela sorriu. – Eu _amo _espumas.

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto se servia de mais suco, um brilho claramente malicioso em seu olhar.

– Por que não me chamou para ir junto? Eu também gosto de espumas.

Ela se engasgou ligeiramente com a comida.

– Excelente idéia, Potter – respondeu, com sarcasmo, dando-lhe um tapa de leve no ombro. Ele sorriu para si mesmo ao reparar que Lily corara.

– Então nós podemos combinar de algum dia nos encontrarmos lá – Tiago acrescentou, esquivando-se dos tapas dela.

– E eu posso te afogar na banheira, e me livrar de você – Lily retrucou, parecendo estar em um humor bom, porque voltou sua atenção para o jantar.

– Você não viu Sirius ou Remo por aí? – Tiago perguntou, após alguns momentos de segundo. Lily acenou.

– Sirius está conversando com Marlene no Salão Comunal – respondeu, limpando-se com o guardanapo. – E Remo... Não sei.

– Marlene? McKinnon, você diz?

Ela acenou, a sombra de um sorriso em sua face.

– Você não soube? Parece que finalmente encontramos maior que o boato do nosso namoro. Hum, eles se beijaram, pelo que eu soube.

– E daí? Quero dizer, foi só um beijo e nada mais.

Ela concordou.

– Por isso estão falando. Alice me disse que eles ficaram se encarando e então, ela pareceu se cansar e foi embora. Insano. Me lembre de brigar com Sirius mais tarde.

– Aposto como ele ficou em estado de choque. A idéia de "estar no laço" deve tê-lo assustado – e riu de si mesmo.

* * *

Ela bocejou, fechando, afinal, o livro. Virou-se, para encarar o jogo "emocionante" de Sirius e Tiago. Por _emocionante, _ela se referia ao espetáculo da derrota de Sirius – que só tinha o rei, três peões e um cavalo. Como ambos pareciam estar em outro mundo e Tiago ganhava, Lily deduziu de que Sirius estava num estado pior do que o seu namorado. 

_Namorado. _A idéia de estar namorando Tiago Potter cruzou sua mente e ela se virou para encarar o fogo. Há um ano atrás sequer cogitaria pensar nisso. Agora, no entanto... _Era fato. _E aquilo parecia mudar as coisas. Agora ela tinha alguém com quem se preocupar muito, alguém que ela desejava, inexplicavelmente, agradar sempre, e alguém para ela. Riu de si mesma – _romântica. _Sua mãe teria rido ao vê-la assim, mas ela não se importou, ao menos uma vez, de estar parecendo idiota. Alguém dissera que estar amando era estar ficando idiota e louco.

Lily cogitou se estaria ficando assim. Não se considerava louca. No entanto, aquela vontade de permanecer ao seu lado, à todo momento, não lhe pareceu algo classificado como "normal". O modo como sua pressão arterial subia ao beijá-lo também não era comum.

_Insano._

Ela estava realmente com sono. Levantou-se e olhou no relógio ao pulso. Nove horas ainda – e, subitamente, corou. Não era surpresa estar com sono, mas jamais admitiria que não dormira por ter ficado nervosa com o encontro. E pensar nos dois juntos, em Hogsmeade, a fez se sentir leve. Não fora tão ruim, afinal. Eles haviam andado e conversado na maior parte do tempo, embora tivesse havido tempo para uma caminhada a uma parte mais solitária. Ela sorriu, então.

Atos sem pensar eram os primeiros passos à loucura. E ele a estava levando a tais atos.

Maldito Potter. Ele a estava deixando assim. Não que a culpa fosse totalmente dele. _Lily _deixara se apaixonar. Agora, tinha que arcar com as conseqüências.

_Apaixonada. _

Estremeceu, a essa idéia. Pensar em algo que parecia além do controle humano não era sua especialidade. Não havia razão nem probabilidades que funcionassem com a idéia de paixão. Passou a mão pela cabeça, como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos e olhou para o namorado. _Namorado. _

– Eu já vou me deitar – declarou, no momento em que ele dava o cheque-mate em Sirius.

– Já? – e pareceu desanimado, como se só tivesse terminado a partida para ficar com ela. – É cedo ainda.

– Sono – ela deu-lhe uma meia-resposta, tornando a bocejar. Sirius soltou um muxoxo e se voltou para o fogo, ignorando a cena a sua frente. Ele costumava revirar os olhos diante do que chamava de "Cena Muito Fofa". Lançando-lhe um breve olhar, Lily sentou-se ao braço da poltrona do namorado. – Boa noite – disse, dando-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios. Ele não pareceu se contentar com o breve toque, de modo que a puxou para perto e beijou-a de uma forma mais agradável. Lily continuou contemplando-o depois disso.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, após alguns momentos, como se tivesse receoso de ter feito algo errado.

– Nada – ela respondeu, se afastando. Meneou a cabeça. Não havia solução. Estava idiota. E louca.

_Apaixonada._

* * *

_trecho:_

Capítulo 2

_"Ele atirou algumas pedras no lago, se distraindo, tentando se controlar. Era tudo, afinal, muito simples. O lugar lhe parecia simbolicamente romântico. Era só olha-la nos olhos e, - sem gaguejar! – dizer tudo o que tinha para dizer. Nada poderia ser mais singelo, nem com tão poucas chances de erro._

_Nada. _

_Tiago piscou, a mão já sobre o cabelo. Ele não estava nervoso. Estava apavorado. Respirou fundo. Sua mãe costumava ter algumas técnicas boas de relaxamento – como eram mesmo? Havia algo de cruzar as pernas e respirar lentamente, mas ele tinha certeza de que tinha que falar algumas palavras – ou ele estava confundindo tudo?_

_Por que ela não vinha logo? _

* * *

3. Prêmio para quem acertar a que se refere esse trecho assim. Bah, é fácil xD 


	2. Quer casar comigo?

**N.A: **Segundo capítulo xD Próximo é Pós-Hogwarts, para avisar x) Eu coloquei umas conversas propositais nesse capítulo que dão dicas para o próximo, mas há um trechinho no final. E, falando nisso, _Mimi e Thaiza_, adorei os palpites de vocês (sobre dizer a ela que a ama, e pedir oficialmente em namoro), mas... quase! E, fora o obrigada as 6 pessoas que comentaram (amo vocês XD), obrigada as outras 4 que colocaram essa fic no Alert (yeah, obrigada duplo pra Sally .).

E, pro (a?) 22K (eu realmente fiquei curiosa sobre o seu nome!), pra Thaty e pra Thaiza... A resposta ficou meio óbvia agora... x) Eu devo um prêmio pra vocês! Idéias?

_Reviews?_

* * *

**Capítulo II - Quer casar comigo?**

Sentir nervosismo estava, ao que parecia, se tornando um hábito – e ele ainda não conseguira se acostumar. Sua respiração estava alterada e a face puramente pálida. Passou a mão, incomodamente pela testa e enxugou o suor. Respirou fundo e começou a murmurar, baixinho, aquelas palavras que passara os últimos dias decorando, à guisa de estudar propriamente para o N.I.E.M's. Dissera a si mesmo – não que se importasse muito com os exames – que aquilo era algo muito mais importante que a sua ambição de se tornar Auror. Do mesmo modo, ele mandara Transfiguração às favas e, quando se retirava para a biblioteca, fingindo estudar, tornava a ensaiar. As palavras já estavam na ponta da língua, mas dizê-las parecia, agora, uma tarefa de outro mundo.

Em poucos minutos a sineta tocaria, anunciando o final do exame dela e, pronto, eles se reuniriam e... Tiago tornou a enxugar o suor, o pensamento provocando-lhe uma sensação de reviravolta no estômago, mil outras coisas passando pela sua mente.

_Ela iria recusar. _Ele demorara dois anos para sair com ela, para poder beijá-la sem correr o risco de ser morto, para poder segurar sua mão sem que ela o azarasse ou não estivesse em plena consciência. A idéia de algo subitamente sério a faria desistir do relacionamento – talvez fosse cedo demais, talvez ela não gostasse tanto assim dele. Eles não tinha muito em comum, afinal. Lily era uma garota relativamente séria – pelo menos nos estudos, enquanto ele... E, por Merlim, _Tiago _insistira naquilo. _Ele _a beijara no meio daquela aula de Feitiços e, _talvez, _Lily _só_ aceitara seu pedido de namoro porque todos haviam aplaudido e ela não quisera negar de vez. _Talvez_ ela só estivesse esperando por uma ocasião para cancelar tudo.

_E ele estava lhe dando a ocasião._

Tiago meneou a cabeça, tentando agora afastar todos os pensamentos – aquela mistura de imagens na sua mente o deixavam confuso. Em um momento via Lily se afastando, rindo miseravelmente dele, e, no outro, ele colocava gentilmente uma aliança no dedo dela. Essa idéia o fez sorrir e, suspirando, voltou a deixar sua cabeça pousar na árvore, seus olhos fechados.

Ele não saberia explicar quando essa idéia surgira-lhe na mente. Talvez tivesse sido quando a irmã mais nova dos Prewett morrera no Ano-Novo. A garota tinha 12 anos – e ele podia se lembrar com exatidão do choque que fora. E ele consolara Lily, mesmo que ela não tivesse aparentado o choque. Mas ela _estava _chocada. Ele confirmaria que não a vira chorar, nenhuma vez, mas quando a abraçara – ignorando firmemente a onda de ciúmes que sentira ao vê-la junto ao ex-namorado -, ela apertara sua mão e respirara profundamente.

_Ela também tinha medo_.

Uma corrente de segurança passou pelo seu corpo, o fazendo tornar a sorrir. Afinal, eles haviam ficado bastante parte do tempo, durantes as férias de inverno, juntos, passeando por Londres. Ambos eram maiores de idade, e haviam se divertido com algumas pequenas mágicas. Tiago se sentia feliz perto dela. E ele considerou que nem mesmo Lily seria tão boa atriz para sorrir do jeito que sorria quando estavam juntos. Não. Aqueles eram os momentos deles, quando se sentiam completos. Quando ele desejava passar a eternidade toda assim.

A sineta tocou. Ele respirou fundo. A qualquer minuto, ela iria sair da sala de exames, e Rabicho e Aluado lhe dariam o seu recado. E Lily iria se encontrar com ele àquela faia no lago, e talvez ele a beijasse, para relaxar mais, e então... Uma imagem de si mesmo ajoelhado, estendendo as alianças o fez sorrir, involuntariamente.

Um minuto se passou. Lily estava demorando. Ele divagou ao acaso se aquela espera não era pior que tudo.

* * *

Ela respirou fundo, satisfeita. Finalmente os exames acabavam. Nenhuma pressão. Sem mais estudos até altas horas da noite. Horas livres. Até o dia do resultado, não havia mais nada para estressá-la. Levantou o olhar para as janelas, encarando a paisagem dos jardins em pleno verão. Céu azul. Dia perfeito. A idéia de entrar no lago e refrescar os pés, como costumava fazer, a agradou, mas ela prometera a Tiago ir ao Salão Comunal encontrá-lo. Ouvira o boato de alguma festa, para comemorar o fim dos exames. O seu lado 'monitora' a fez franzir a testa, mas relaxar agora, depois das revisões, pareceu vir a calhar. 

Sorriu, para si mesma, e caminhou até o Salão Comunal, conversando ocasionalmente com Marlene McKinnon, sobre o exame de Aritmancia. Não que fora difícil. Lily simplesmente se sentia insegura na maioria das vezes, ainda que não demonstrasse tanto.

– Vitória – ouviu Marlene dizer a senha, confiantemente, para o quadro, mas a Dama Gorda limitou-se a negar.

– Mudaram a senha hoje de manhã – ela retrucou, encarando-as impaciente. Lily e Marlene se entreolharam.

– E, nós, claro, teremos que adivinhar! Venha, vamos perguntar para McGonagall – a ruiva respondeu, também parecendo impaciente. Afinal, _era _monitora. A idéia de _não_ estar cumprindo algo que deveria a fazia se irritar.

– Tente "Coração de Dragão". E não me pergunte de onde tiraram essa senha idiota – Sirius. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver o Maroto se aproximar, e um sorriso cruzou seu rosto diante da face corada de Marlene. – E eu gostaria de conversar com você, McKinnon – acrescentou, olhando de relance para a garota. Marlene murmurou alguma coisa, sem sentido, para Sirius, mas o seguiu mesmo assim. Rindo, Lily entrou no Salão. Como esperara, Fábio Prewett e Frank Longbottom estavam reunidos com Lupin e Pettigrew, parecendo organizar a tal festa. Ao menos, Frank e Pettigrew estavam muito animados, enquanto Fábio e Remo jogavam uma partida de xadrez-bruxo.

– E podemos pegar na cozinha, não deve dar muito trabalho – Fábio ia dizendo, numa voz animada. Sorriu, culpado, a ver Lily. – Olá,Lily. Linda hoje, como sempre. Já disse que você é a minha monitora favorita?

Ela franziu a testa.

– Tudo isso só para eu deixar a festa acontecer?

– Então você já sabe?

Ela deu de ombros, olhando ao redor.

– Vocês viram Tiago por aí?

Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas, assustado.

– Pedro não lhe deu o recado? – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que Pettigrew fazia a pergunta, com o nome de Lupin no lugar. A ruiva olhou de um para outro. Lupin ficou ligeiramente corado. – Tiago – começou, em tom de quem pede desculpas. – Ele pediu para nós avisarmos que ele quer se encontrar com você no Lago, sabe, naquela "árvore de sempre" – e desviou o olhar.

Lily acenou e, resignada, começou a se levantar. Sentiu-se ligeiramente inclinada a achar que aquele não lhe parecia um bom dia.

* * *

Ele atirou algumas pedras no lago, se distraindo, tentando se controlar. Era tudo, afinal, muito simples. O lugar lhe parecia simbolicamente romântico. Era só olha-la nos olhos e, - _sem gaguejar! _– dizer tudo o que tinha para dizer. Nada poderia ser mais singelo, nem com tão poucas chances de erro. 

_Nada._

Tiago piscou, a mão já sobre o cabelo. Ele não estava nervoso. Estava _apavorado._ Respirou fundo. Sua mãe costumava ter algumas técnicas boas de relaxamento – como eram mesmo? Havia algo de cruzar as pernas e respirar lentamente, mas ele tinha certeza de que tinha que falar algumas palavras – ou ele estava confundindo tudo?

_Por que ela não vinha logo?_

O som da grama sendo pisada invadiu seus ouvidos e o fez sorrir, por um momento, esquecido de tudo. Lily. Lily. Atirou uma última pedra na água, observando a turbulência que causava, e se virou. Era agora, afinal. O momento da verdade.

_Não era Lily._

Definitivamente, não. Lily Evans não tinha aquele olhar de desprezo, tampouco o nariz adunco e o cabelo seboso. Tiago resmungou baixinho, sua mão apertando a varinha automaticamente. Snape. A cena dele próprio ajoelhado, pedindo Lily em casamento se desvaneceu, enquanto a imagem do que aconteceria na verdade aparecia diante dos seus olhos. Ele iria enfrentar Severo Snape. Lily chegaria. E eles brigariam.

Aquele não parecia ser, afinal, um bom dia.

– Olá, Ranhoso – comentou, resignado. Snape sorriu, maliciosamente.

– Ah, Potter. Me diga, como é ter uma namorada _tão _popular?

Os olhos castanhos de Tiago se estreitaram.

– Muito bem, obrigado. Agora, ouvi dizer que você estava saindo com alguém? Uma vassoura, talvez?

Snape não pareceu ter ouvido a última fala dele.

– Eu a vi conversando com Prewett ainda agora, _muito _animada. Suponho que ela o queira consolar, já que a _garotinha _morreu. Se ela já saiu com um irmão, o que custaria sair com outro? Talvez ela esteja sentindo _pen..._

Sem desviar o olhar da face desdenhosa dele, Tiago se esqueceu de quaisquer feitiços e mirou-lhe um soco na face, seu ódio crescendo dentro de si. Ele não sabia porque motivo exato sentia toda a raiva contra Snape, mas naquele momento, o único pensamento, a única vontade, era _matar _Snape, ou ao menos feri-lo muito. E uma parte do seu cérebro, bem minúscula, lhe dizia que Lily não iria gostar disso, mas se Lily estava com o irmão de Prewett talvez demorasse muito...

Snape se levantou, pálido, sua mão já na varinha, mas Tiago já o enfeitiçara, sua face transparecendo sua raiva.

– A verdade dói, não é, Potter? – ele perguntou, parecendo não se importar se estava sem a varinha, ou se o sangue escorria do seu nariz. – Às vezes eu tenho dó de você. Com a morte tão próxima... Amante de trouxas primeiro, Potter, não se esqueça. O Lord das Trevas está se erguendo, cada vez mais forte – ele sorriu, agora passando a mão para estancar o sangue. – Imagine como vai ser o seu funeral, cheio de pessoas comentando como você foi um idiota sua vida inteira, e a sua querida namorada vai chorar tanto, mas sempre haverá alguém para consolá-la...

– Cale a boca! – Tiago gritou, sua face vermelha. Viu algumas pessoas vindo, sem dúvida para ver essa pequena confusão, mas não se importou. Ninguém lhe privaria do prazer de matar Snape com suas próprias mãos, _ninguém._

Estendeu a varinha firmemente.

– Vai me atacar do mesmo jeito de sempre, não, Potter? Vai me deixar em desvantagem? – Severo perguntou, sua boca num trajeto de ironia.

– Você teria feito o mesmo por mim. Você não teria se importado, por que eu deveria? E você me deve a _vida, _Ranhoso.

– Não. _Você_ quase me matou, e, na hora, ficou _arrependido_. _Covarde, _em outras palavras. Mas, já que estamos falando disso – ele olhou para as pessoas ao redor -, não quer contar o que aconteceu lá? – e sua voz ficou mais alta. – Não quer contar _porque_ eu quase morri?

– _Silêncio_! – Tiago se virou rapidamente. Lily olhava de um para o outro, a face branca. – Eu acho que você não precisa dizer nada, Snape – ela disse, numa voz alta, ainda que trêmula. – Vá agora para a Ala Hospitalar, _vá! _E eu acho que a festa já acabou – acrescentou, para as pessoas à volta. – E, Snape, _Ala hospitalar _– reforçou.

E, sem lançar um olhar a Tiago, Lily foi com Snape até o hospital.

* * *

Seu olhar encontrou o dela – os olhos muitos estreitados e frios – imediatamente e ele se desejou ainda falando com McGonagall e Dumbledore, como passara os últimos trinta minutos. Nenhuma das palavras lhe pareceu mais severas do que o mero menear de cabeça dela, enquanto voltava a contemplar a própria comida, parecendo estar totalmente sem fome. 

– Pontas! – Sirius chamou-o, acenando-lhe. Tiago suspirou longamente e sentou-se ao lado dos amigos. Remo lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio antes de desviá-lo para Sirius e Pedro. – Que história foi aquela?

– Não estou a fim de falar – ele resmungou, servindo-se do suco de abóbora.

Sirius encarou-o, o olhar ligeiramente surpreso.

– Estavam comentando isso. Você rasgou _mesmo _o nariz dele?

Lily fez um gesto qualquer, e o garfo caiu da sua mão, batendo com um estrépito no prato.

– _Sirius, _eu realmente _não quero _falar disso.

– Um gesto muito nobre de sua parte, _Potter_ – Lily comentou, com desprezo, sua voz aumentando a cada palavra. Ela não se virou para ele. – Monitor-Chefe exemplar, eu diria.

– É tudo que está importando para você? – ele perguntou, irritado. – Se eu sou monitor ou não? Se eu sou exemplar? Se eu tenho que ser _perfeito?_

– Eu nunca disse que queria que você fosse perfeito – ela retrucou, parecendo saber exatamente onde ele queria chegar. – Mas se você perde a cabeça desse jeito todas às vezes...

– Se eu sou "impulsivo", você quer dizer?

Ela piscou.

– Não estou dizendo. Estou afirmando – e estendeu a mão para pegar seu copo com o suco.

– Você _não _sabe o que é ser impulsiva, Evans. Você quer fazer tudo certo sempre!

– Muito interessante a visão que tem de mim, Potter – Lily retorquiu com frieza.

– De nada – respondeu, ríspido, irritado por ela ter estar lhe chamando pelo sobrenome. Ignorou os murmúrios. Certamente, ele pensou, as pessoas terão muito para comentar, afinal, ele e Lily não haviam durado tanto tempo... Seis meses – e talvez tivesse sido mais tempo do que esperavam. E ele estava para pedi-la em casamento... Mas, _não. _Tudo acabara, então. Ele poderia ter apostado, um relacionamento entre Tiago Potter e Lily Evans não poderia mesmo ir adiante... E ele adorava o sorriso dela...

Lançando-lhe um último olhar, Lily se levantou.

– Adeus.

* * *

Ela já estava no meio das escadas do Saguão de Entrada quando Tiago finalmente a alcançou, parecendo arfante. 

– Eu tenho uma última coisa para dizer, Evans – ele disse, sem se importar com as pessoas que paravam, à volta, para olhar sem nenhuma discrição. Algumas cochichavam abertamente.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

– E eu não tenho nada para ouvir – respondeu, dando-lhe as costas, seu cabelo ruivo resplandecente com a luz do pôr-do-sol que entrava pela janela. Inesperadamente, ele sorriu. De todas as idéias de como aquilo poderia acontecer, o que _estava _acontecendo jamais lhe passara pela mente. Respirou fundo.

– Lily Evans – chamou, sua voz alta e clara, enquanto tateava o bolso, à procura da caixinha com o anel. – Quer casar comigo?

Silêncio total.

* * *

– Então, recapitulando, você a pediu em casamento assim, do meio do nada? – Pedro perguntou, enfiando um sapo de chocolate na boca, completamente estarrecido pela novidade. Sirius, que passara os últimos dez minutos com uma face própria de quem estava chocado, soltou uma risada canina. 

– Definitivamente no laço, então, Pontas? E, me deixe adivinhar...– ele fingiu star em profunda concentração. – Você tem planejado isso há semanas, não?

Tiago sorriu, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

– Dias, para ser sincero – respondeu, tentando se encontrar no jogo de xadrez. Remo atacava com a Rainha. – Mas o anel estava guardado há anos comigo. Cheque – acrescentou, agora movendo um ousado peão. – E Lily ainda não me deu a resposta, então...

– E se ela não aceitar? – Marlene McKinnon perguntou, vindo se juntar ao grupo. Sirius pareceu ficar ligeiramente incomodado, mas a garota não se importou. – Lily estava realmente _brava _com você.

– Como se ela não tivesse passado os últimos anos irritada comigo – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos. Sirius e Pedro riram. – Sabe dela?

– Se afogando no banho, talvez – Marlene respondeu, jogando o longo cabelo castanho para trás. – É o que ela costuma fazer quando não sabe o que fazer.

Tiago permitiu-se alguns segundos de silêncio, ponderando calmamente sobre as loucuras das mulheres.

– Eu acho que ela esperava um pedido a qualquer momento – declarou Marlene, de súbito, observando o xadrez. – De qualquer modo, estava um pouco óbvio, Potter.

Mas algo que McKinnon dissera voltava a sua mente de forma desagradável.

– Você acha que ela pode mesmo recusar?

– Eu deveria – Lily pronunciou, numa voz cansada, sentando-se ao braço da poltrona dele como fizera diversas vezes. – Porque você não presta, Potter, é o maior idiota-orgulhoso-arrogante da face da Terra, e me fez ficar vermelha por ter me perguntado na frente de todo mundo e, claro, o anel serviu perfeitamente no meu dedo e _eu _escolho a data, se você não se importar. Bom, minha mãe faria questão de escolher, para ser sincera, mas ela gostaria de convidar meio mundo, então...

A voz dela se tornara subitamente rápida, mas Tiago não estava ouvindo mais.

– Você... _Aceitou?_

Sem nenhuma palavra, Sirius, Pedro e Lupin se afastaram, sorrisos igualmente marotos na face. Marlene lançou um olhar satisfeito à Lily antes de segui-los.

– Na verdade, estou pensando em te abandonar no altar – ela retorquiu, um sorriso se formando na sua face. Subitamente, ela lhe pareceu tão marota quando Sirius conseguia ser. – O que acharia?

– Que você tinha voltado à razão – respondeu, assustado. – Você está falando sério? _Mesmo?_

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

– Você não merece – afirmou, passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes dele. – Não depois do que fez com Snape, não depois...

– Ele me provocou – disse, de súbito, lembrando da discussão. – Ele falou da irmã dos Prewett, a que morreu, sabe? E – ele corou de leve –, falou de Fabio, disse que vocês estavam conversando e – ele _precisava se explicar. – _eu perdi a cabeça...

– Do mesmo modo – ela perguntou, umedecendo ligeiramente os lábios – que você fez aquele pedido sem sentido para mim?

Ele acenou.

– Não foi como nos contos-de-fada – disse, num tom de quem pede desculpas -, mas eu achei a ocasião perfeita, então...

– Você conseguiu chamar a atenção, sem dúvida – ela retorquiu, sorrindo. – Voltamos a ser o primeiro assunto nos Boatos da escola. Como se sente?

– Satisfeito – disse, também com um sorriso. – Mas você ainda não me respondeu _oficialmente._

Um brilho muito maroto passou pelos olhos dela.

– Me espere no altar. Se eu não aparecer, você já sabe a resposta.

* * *

Aquilo... _fora um choque, _ela tinha que admitir. Havia uma parte dela que suspeitara daquilo, sem, contudo admitir. Tiago, afinal, não era muito bom para esconder segredos que perturbavam a si mesmo ou que se referiam a Lily Evans. E aquele segredo, em especial, se referia a ambas suas perturbações. Havia algo, no jeito com que ele a fitava – um olhar temeroso, indeciso -, no modo de beijá-la – como se fosse a última coisa na face da Terra – e no estranho gesto, de abrir a boca, mas não falar nada. Mas, até aquela tarde, Lily evitara pensar nisso. Ela supunha que estava se enganando – e, se fosse mais além, admitiria – a contragosto – que não queria pensar nisso. Não queria pensar na idéia de Tiago Potter a pedir em casamento.

Eles estavam namorando a menos de um ano, e ela não cogitara – não seriamente – a idéia de ser noiva e esposa dele. Apresentara-o aos pais, como seu namorado – essa idéia ainda lhe assustando – e eles haviam jantado com sua família, Tiago os entretendo alegremente, até a notícia de um ataque de Dementadores e do assassinato da pequena Prewett. Lily se espantara e sobressaltara com aquilo. De repente, eles estavam em família – ignorando o mau-humor de Petúnia – e então, ela se lembrara que havia uma guerra do lado de fora.

_Eles poderiam morrer._

A idéia de perder Tiago passou-lhe pela cabeça durante o enterro. _Cruel._ Ela não queria perdê-lo, pensou, enquanto o abraçava, sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto. Ele a consolara. Ele estivera do seu lado e a levara para um passeio pelos parques de Londres, acalmando-a, tranqüilizando-a. Sempre ali. Ele fora perfeito e ela não entendia porque aquilo a deixara ligeiramente irritada e preocupada. Então, com aquele pedido, pestanejara. O "sim" que ela sabia que diria, independente do fato dele ter enfeitiçado Snape ou mesmo se matasse mil pessoas, estava ali, assim como aquela verdade ambígua dentro dela.

_Ela estava amando Tiago Potter._

Essa idéia a entorpecia – e aumentava ainda mais seus medos. Ela _não _poderia perdê-lo. Não assim, não tão cedo. E eles seriam um do outro, até o final dos dias. Lily sabia porque ele a pedira, tão cedo, em casamento. Guerra fazia isso com as pessoas. O pensamento de que Tiago também temia perdê-la a confortou, de modo que, após o pedido, ela descera alguns degraus, em silêncio, para pairarem um ao lado do outro. E ela poderia rir, talvez, ao vê-lo assim, tão polido e pálido, se não tivesse certeza de que também não estava em ótimas condições.

– Como? – mas, entendera e ouvira perfeitamente. E, para aquilo, para aquele pedido só havia uma única resposta.

_Sim._

* * *

_trecho:_

**Capítulo 3**

_– Aqui – Tiago chamou, saindo do que parecia ser a cozinha da casa. Havia uma toalha branca em volta do seu pescoço, com a qual enxugava o cabelo, e, com a outra mão, ele entregou-lhe outra. Lily sorriu, em agradecimento, e procurou secar as mãos e a face. _

_Ele fitou-a de baixo para cima, então sorriu – ela pode observar algo maroto - mas não infantil - em seu olhar, mas preferiu ignorar. _

_– O que foi? – perguntou, num tom distraído, secando o cabelo. _

_– Você está horrível – ele disse, em tom animado. – A roupa molhada, o cabelo desalinhado e trêmula. _

_Lily piscou. _

_– Como você acha que está? – perguntou, revirando os olhos. – Mas você não está melhor, embora o cabelo continue como sempre. – Deu uma olhada ao redor. – De quem é a casa? _

_– De um parente do primo do tio da cunhada da irmã do meu pai – Tiago respondeu, em tom vago e distraído. – Ou algo do tipo._

* * *

P.S: Ah, eu gosto tanto essa cena na casa... suspiros. 


	3. Da razão a algumas loucuras

**N.A: **Primeiro, não era para eu ter demorado tanto para postar esse capítulo - OK , eu sou culpada. Mas aqui ele está, e, só pra explicar, a minha Lily nessa história é incrivelmente racional, mas isso melhora um pouco nesse capítulo ;-) Falando nela, Mimi, eu misturo James e Tiago nas fics, mas Lily sempre foi Lily, porque dá mais trabalho escrever "Lílian" o.O Mas é proposital, e Lily soa mais bonito pra mim x). Agora, se quiser, dá pra usar o localizar + substituir nos próximos capítulos - e, aliás, Ana, são sete capítulos. Eu tenho seis escritos e o sétimo tá... enrolando um pouco, o que é triste.

- Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou um comentário (Pequena Malfoy, Mokynha, Mah Evans, Thaty, Pikena, Ana, Thaiza, Mimi, A 22 K (XD), Mary Anne) e eu espero que _a espera_ tenha valido a pena :)

N.A 2: Não foi dessa vez que eu escrevi uma nc. ergue os olhos para o teto, pensativa

N.A 3: Você nem vai notar o spoiler minúsculo de Deathly Hallows. Sério.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 - Da razão a algumas loucuras**

Ele passou a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo, esperando que o tempo passasse – faltavam pouco mais de 20 minutos para as três horas. O curso de auror era relativamente legal e interessante, mas, naquele dia, a falação do representante do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, que ministrava a palestra, estava cansativa para Tiago – e isso ainda era combinado ao calor exagerado do começo de agosto, ao ar úmido, à neblina que simbolizava os dementadores e à vontade enorme de pular as três fileiras e duas cadeiras que o separavam de Lily.

Tiago Potter não estavam em um humor muito bom. Mas sentia que isso mudaria assim que a palestra acabasse e ele e Lily – acompanhado dos Marotos, talvez, – poderiam sair e ir, talvez, a uma daquelas pizzarias no subúrbio. Essa idéia o fez sorrir – e seu estômago ronronar, agradecido pela idéia de alguma comida. Tornou a passar a mão pelo cabelo, seu estômago ainda reclamando, e isso o fez lembrar-se de Pedro Pettigrew, que na fileira logo abaixo da sua dormia com a boca aberta, um ronco baixinho escapando. Tiago sentiu ímpetos para rir, embora aquela cena já tivesse sido vista em muitas aulas de História da Magia ou até mesmo em Adivinhação. Mas, naquela sala de palestras, o ronco dele parecia ser a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Sirius, logo ao seu lado, parecia ter desistido de prestar qualquer atenção ao representante baixinho do Ministério e sentara-se mais relaxado na cadeira, seu olhar longe, enquanto murmurava alguma música qualquer. Tiago lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, perguntando-se porque o moreno não se acertava logo com McKinnon. Tolice. Se ele e Lily estavam muito bem até ali, faltando seis dias para o casamento, por que Sirius não podia... _Casamento?_

_Definitivamente no laço._

Essa idéia o fez sorrir abertamente, e ele apoiou o cotovelo no braço da cadeira e então sua cabeça em cima, bocejando. Mais quinze minutos e aquela palestra irritante iria acabar. Isso era tudo que o separava de curtir o dia como devia. Lily e os Marotos – as melhores pessoas do mundo, na sua opinião, para passarem um bom tempo juntos. Isto é, Lily, Sirius e Pedro. Remo faltara àquela palestra, e Tiago ficara se perguntando o porquê. Não era Lua-Cheia, afinal de contas. Talvez ele estivesse em algum serviço da Ordem. Ou talvez fosse outro motivo qualquer. Cada um deles tinha uma vida particular também – e seu olhar voou para Lily por alguns momentos – além da sua amizade. Ele poderia ter arranjado uma namorada. Ao menos, Tiago tinha certeza de que ele não fora engrossar o lado do Lord das Trevas. Essa idéia passou como se fosse irônica, mas ele não sorriu tanto. Seu olhar percorreu aquela assembléia – Lord Voldemort tinha espiões, e era muito provável que houvesse vários deles ali, embora nenhum deles fosse pular, de repente, e sair enfeitiçando todo mundo. Ou matando – esse pensamento o fez encarar, maquinalmente, aquela ruiva tão distante no momento. A idéia de perdê-la o fez ter calafrios.

_Não agora._

Menos de uma semana. Era tudo o que o separava de tê-la – ignorando as brincadeiras dela de o abandonar no altar -, _para sempre. _Como em um conto da fadas, talvez. Sem príncipes ou princesas, mas com um vilão. E ele tivera que lutar por ela, e _esperá-la, _então agora...

Era só viver à espera do "_viveram feliz para sempre"._

E torcer para que ele acontecesse.

* * *

Ela estava consultando alguns apontamentos quando o namorado – _noivo_ – a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou-a suavemente na face. 

– Olá, Tiago – Lily disse, sem olhar diretamente para ele. – Palestra interessantíssima, não? – e sorriu para si mesma.

– _Muito_ – ele respondeu, sem muita emoção. Ela riu.

– Ah, claro, você deve ter... amado. Aliás, acho que havia poucas pessoas em estado normal naquela sala – ela gesticulou Alice, alguns passos à frente deles, com Frank Longbottom. – Ela estava dormindo, coitada. Mas isso foi porque deu plantão na Ordem, sabe – e a última frase fora dita num tom baixo, como se estivesse com medo de ser ouvida.

Tiago apertou ainda mais o abraço, enquanto Sirius e Pedro se reuniam a eles.

– Aonde vamos? – Sirius perguntou, parecendo animado. O sol pleno de Agosto os iluminaram enquanto saíam do prédio. Lily deu de ombros, pestanejando, seu olhar no céu que se tingia aos poucos de cinza escuro.

– Há vários lugares para ir, mas, primeiro, podemos almoçar? – ela perguntou, e Tiago se sentiu satisfeito ao ver que ela também se cansara daquela palestra. – Tem uma lanchonete aqui perto, famosa, ou podemos almoçar mesmo n'O Caldeirão...

– O que a senhorita quiser – Tiago disse, sorrindo. Pedro olhou de um para outro, animado.

– Vamos aparatar n'O Caldeirão mesmo – disse, e ele sim parecia aberto de fome.

Sirius concordou, ainda parecendo estar longe.

* * *

– _Pare de comer, _Rabicho – Sirius declarou, observando-o por a milésima garfada na mão. – Vai explodir desse jeito. 

Tiago riu.

– Ele come assim desde os cinco anos, Almofadinhas. Já está acostumado. E _quanto a você _– ele se virou para a noiva com uma cara desgostosa – _coma. _E não me venha falar que está "gorda" – acrescentou, quando ela fez menção de falar. – Sirius está gordo, eu estou, mas você vai ficar anêmica.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

– Eu já comi o suficiente, sério. E não estou passando muito bem.

Sirius trocou um olhar suspeito com Pettigrew.

– _Agora _eu entendo essa pressa em se casar... Quantos meses, Lily?

A ruiva limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar mortal. Mas Tiago meramente passou o braço pela cintura dela, aproximando-a, e sorriu.

– Dois, Sirius, mas você estragou a surpresa – lançou-lhe uma cara feia. – Lily não queria contar. Ela iria anunciar logo depois que voltássemos da Lua-de-Mel.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Menino ou menina?

Tiago e Lily trocaram um olhar.

– Menino – disse Lily, ao mesmo tempo que o noivo dizia claramente "Menina".

Eles tornaram a se entreolhar, Pedro rindo silenciosamente.

– Gêmeos – ela explicou. – Estivemos conversando sobre os nomes.

– Eu queria Victoria para a menina, mas Lily insiste que Helen seria mais bonito – acrescentou Tiago. Lily meneou a cabeça.

– Mas você também queria colocar Tiago Filho no garoto – ela disse, em tom magoado.

– Ele tem trauma te ter um nome assim, Lily. Quer passar a "maldição" dele para as próximas gerações.

Tiago lançou-lhe um olhar feio, mas Lily sorriu.

– "Tiago" não é um nome ruim - murmurou para o noivo, em tom consolador. – De qualquer forma, Sirius, ele pode se chamar _Harry._

Pettigrew pestanejou.

– Harry?

Lily mirou-lhe com os olhos incrivelmente verdes dela.

– É. Algo como Harry Potter. Ficaria perfeito.

– E se for garota? – ele tornou, parecendo pensativo.

A ruiva deu de ombros. Tiago encarou-a antes de desviar o olhar, sorrindo. A imagem de uma criança pequena, sentada em seu colo apareceu em sua mente – um garoto com a sua aparência, os mesmos cabelos revoltos – _a maldição de família – _o mesmo jeito maroto de ser – e os olhos verdes _dela._

_Seria_ perfeito.

* * *

Sirius e Pettigrew trocaram um olhar confuso. 

– "Cinema"? O que é isso? – o menor perguntou, e, pela sua cara, Lily imaginou que ele tornava a pensar em comida.

– É um local dos trouxas – a ruiva disse, naquele tom que sempre adotava quando ia explicar algo. – Eles vão para se divertir. E tem uma tela enorme, é escuro, então eles passam o filme através de um projetor... – e, sentindo a confusão nos outros dois, olhou para Tiago em busca de ajuda.

O maroto sorriu.

– Dois anos de Estudos dos Trouxas e você não aprendeu nada – disse, divertido, encarando Sirius, que deu de ombros. – É um _filme_, daqueles que minha mãe assistia na tevelisão – televisão, isto é -, sabem, aquela grande caixa com duas antenas, e passavam algumas cenas, como na vida real... Mas aonde vamos, as imagens e maiores e contam uma história.

– As pessoas estão dentro da "tela"? – Pedro perguntou, piscando. Lily acenou.

– É como se estivessem – disse, distraída, olhando para os cartazes. – Qual você acha?

Tiago também estava olhando.

– Esse me parece legal – falou, apontando para um logo na frente, com maior destaque, a foto dos dois principais atores sorrindo.

– "_Grease"?_ – Ela acenou afirmativamente, um sorriso aparecendo na sua face.

– O que foi? – o noivo perguntou, parecendo admirado com isso.

– É o John Travolta – disse, num tom suave.

– E daí? – ele perguntou, em evidente confusão.

– Nada. É só que... Minha irmã era fã dele – e tornou a olhar para o rosto do homem na foto.

– _Desse _cara? – fez uma careta.

Lily não quis explicar inteiramente a ele porque Petúnia era fã do ator.

– Ele é feio – Tiago acrescentou, num tom pensativo, enquanto ele e Lily aguardavam na fila. – Não _é_? – e havia um tom inquisitorial em sua voz. Lily olhou para ele, pestanejando.

– Estou notando uma pontada de ciúmes?

Tiago resmungou qualquer coisa.

– Bom, é ridículo de qualquer forma. Ele é americano – o que, aliás, significa que está do outro lado do oceano e eu não tenho o mínimo interesse por ele.

– E você tem interesse por quem? – ele perguntou, numa voz mais baixa, retirando uma mecha ruiva dela da frente de sua face. Lily piscou, um sorriso maroto em sua face. Ela abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, então a fechou de novo e meneou a cabeça.

– Quatro entradas para _"Grease_", por favor – disse, ao se voltar para a atendente.

* * *

Escuro. 

– Você está atrevido hoje, Potter – ela comentou, num murmúrio, lhe parecendo soar divertida. Tiago sorriu, maroto, sem lhe responder. Ela tinha razão, ele pensou, ainda deixando sua mão correr pela cintura dela. Aquilo era uma situação que já acontecera várias vezes, embora o fato de sua mão subir mais que o natural pela pele macia dela fosse um fato novo. _Talvez, por acaso, não tão novo_ assim. Apenas... mais reservado. Em momentos a sós, em lugares mais apertados – o que faria Lily corar se ele mencionasse.

– Eu sou assim – ele murmurou, sua mão abandonando o gesto. Lily sorriu para si mesma.

– Ainda dá tempo de eu desistir – comentou, num tom de quem pensa no assunto.

– Eu não vou deixar – Tiago respondeu, falando baixinho no ouvido dela. – Você é minha, Lily.

Ela piscou.

– Sentimento possessivo? – perguntou, olhando-o espantada. – Não conheço esse seu lado, Tiago. Quantos mais lados falta eu conhecer?

– O suficiente para te manter ao meu lado por vários anos... Ou ao menos até eu enjoar de você – acrescentou, como se a idéia lhe pesasse. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– E quando eu vou te cansar?

– Quando você estiver velha, feia, cheia de rugas... Então eu te troco por outra – disse, sorrindo, mesmo quando ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço.

– E como acha que _você _vai estar? – Lily retorquiu, seu olhar fixo na tela. – Com um porte físico perfeito e jovem? Quem vai te querer,Potter?

Ele riu baixinho, satisfeito por ter provocado-a.

– Certo. Se você me quiser, está bem.

– Eu pensei que estaria 'velha' e 'feia' para os seus padrões, sr. Potter.

A mão dele tornou a voar para a cintura dela.

– Se eu te suporto _agora_, Lily, posso te agüentar para sempre.

Silêncio.

– Foi um elogio maravilhoso, Tiago Potter – ela declarou, numa voz controlada, retirando a mão dele de sua cintura e apanhando mais pipoca.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

– Lils... Foi só uma brincadeira – disse, em tom de quem pede desculpas. – Eu quis dizer... Não era questão de aparência, era mais de gênio... – mas o olhar que ela lhe lançou o fez perceber que ia de mal a pior. – Lily...

Alguma pessoa tossiu as costas deles. Ele deu olhada ao redor – algumas pessoas olhavam, irritadas pela conversa. A ruiva suspirou e se levantou.

– Vou comprar mais pipoca – disse, e caminhou encurvada para a saída.

Tiago suspirou.

– Por que eu nunca faço a coisa certa? – murmurou, olhando-a. Na tela, a atriz cantava.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken._

_My eyes are not the first to cry._

_I'm not the first to know_

* * *

Ela pestanejou. 

– _Por que _me seguiu? – a ruiva perguntou, seu cabelo acaju refulgindo com a luz forte vinda da lanchonete.

Tiago deu de ombros, aproximando-se dela.

– É o que eu sempre faço, não é? Corro atrás de você...

– Seis dias, Potter. Ainda tem seis dias até eu ficar _enlaçada _de vez com você – respondeu, encarando-o fixamente antes de desviar o olhar para o _menu_. – Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta principal.

– Eu achei que você iria embora – explicou.

– Eu deveria – e, inexplicavelmente, riu.

– Que foi?

– Eu acabei de me dar conta – ela disse, num murmúrio -, de quantas coisas eu _deveria fazer, _mas, quando estou com você, não faço... Deve ser loucura.

Tiago a fez olhar para ele, um sorriso súbito em sua face, de ponta a ponta. O Natal parecia ter chegado mais cedo.

– É, é loucura. E eu estou te pedindo para tirarmos o dia para fazermos mais loucuras.

– Que tipo de loucuras? – Lily perguntou, olhando-o com dúvida.

– Nenhuma fatal – o maroto respondeu, em tom de quem faz graça. – E nada que seja contra a sua vontade – e, por alguma razão, ele pareceu querer deixar isso muito claro.

Ele não desviou o olhar quando as íris verdes dela se fixaram nele.

– Não é uma má idéia – disse, afinal.

_É, Lily, _ele pensou, sorrindo,

* * *

Caía uma chuva torrencial no momento em que saíram do cinema, e eles recuaram. 

– Podemos aparatar daqui mesmo – Lily disse, sua voz alta para sobrepor o som da chuva, olhando ao redor para ver se havia alguém. A chuva dificultava a visão, mas pareciam estar sozinhos.

– Não – ele murmurou, para si mesmo, observando os pingos. – Não, eu tenho uma idéia – acrescentou, quase num grito, sorrindo diante do olhar confuso dela.

Lily disse algo que ele não ouviu.

– A primeira loucura – Tiago explicou. – Há uma coisa que eu quero fazer antes de me sentir idiota demais, ou antes de _começar a ter responsabilidade, _ou antes de morrer – puxou-a para perto de si.

– Quer me beijar? – a ruiva perguntou, espantada. – Pensei que já tivesse feito isso várias vezes.

Ele sorriu e acariciou a face dela.

– Eu jamais vou me cansar – respondeu, tentando, por um momento, imaginá-la mais velha. Lily continuava a ser perfeita para ele, mesmo em quinze ou cinqüenta anos. – Venha – acrescentou, soltando-se de repente.

Ela pestanejou e iria dizer algo quando ele se precipitou para a chuva. Suas roupas se encharcaram instantaneamente, mas ele não se importou. Continuou a sorrir, sinalizando para ela vir. Um sorriso escapou dos lábios dela enquanto o observava girar, pisando distraidamente nas poças d'água, a face molhada completamente alegre.

– Vai pegar um resfriado assim – Lily comentou, quase gritando.

– Venha! – ele chamou, ignorando o que ela dissera. Lily o contemplou profundamente antes de suspirar.

– Eu devia aprender a não fazer loucuras. Eu _sinceramente _devia.

E, sem pensar, avançou. A água da chuva pareceu estar agradavelmente fresca, contando o calor que fazia. Lily tossiu, sentindo a água colar sua roupa perto do corpo, mas não se importou tanto. Passou a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo, espirrando mais água para os lados, ainda que não fizesse diferença. Tiago acenava para ela, e Lily o seguiu, sentindo que agora que começara, não adiantava exatamente se arrepender. Aproximou-se do noivo e ele, apressado, a puxou para perto de si, fazendo-a corar de leve e sorrir. Não havia ninguém próximo deles agora, ninguém para assistir, ninguém para interromper a cena, mas ela olhou em volta antes de passar os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

– E agora? – ela perguntou, a água escorrendo por sua face.

– Agora nós nos beijamos. Parece bem poético, não?

– Parece o tipo de coisa que Tiago Potter adoraria fazer para chamar a atenção – replicou, com um tom de riso na voz.

E, retirou-lhe os óculos, encarando-o fixamente, seus olhos verdes brilhando. Então, surpreendendo-o, aproximou sua face da dele e colou os próprios lábios nos dele. Pareceu a ele um beijo simples, mas a idéia de "loucura" que aquilo lhe impregnava tornava a situação surreal. Seu corpo estava totalmente unido ao dela e, como já acontecera diversas vezes, ele desejou tê-la naquele momento, sem pensar em mais nada. Sua mão deslizou pela face dela, caindo até o pescoço e, por um momento, ele sentiu-a hesitar; sem pressa, sua mão se posicionou nas costas dela, a mão atravessando a camiseta molhada e encontrando a pele úmida dela. Num vislumbre, uma imagem dos dois, lhe passou pela cabeça, naquela tela do tal cinema, e ele imaginou se algum dia a história de Tiago Potter, que conquistara Lily Evans seria contada. Fora uma façanha, sem dúvida, mas havia o fato de que valera a pena lutar por ela; imagens diversas passavam pela sua mente, enquanto sentia toda a química perfeita entre eles.

Ele quase poderia cantar.

* * *

– Eu vou arranjar uma toalha – ele declarou, enquanto Lily acenava com a cabeça, seus lábios tremendo de frio. Deu uma olhada ao redor, suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. Tiago a trouxera até aquela casa, debaixo da chuva, sem nenhuma explicação – Lily se perguntou se ele não poderia estar começando a invadir casas alheias. Meneou a cabeça e apoiou-se na parede, um sorriso incontrolável em seus lábios. Aquilo certamente parecera uma cena para um filme – ela pudera ouvir uma trilha sonora ao fundo -, ou realmente uma loucura. Espirrou, mas, mesmo assim, não podia deixar de sentir aquela corrente de borboletas ainda no estômago. _Deus._

Estava ficando louca.

– Aqui – Tiago chamou, saindo do que parecia ser a cozinha da casa. Havia uma toalha branca em volta do seu pescoço, com a qual enxugava o cabelo, e, pela outra mão, ele entregou-lhe outra. Lily sorriu, em agradecimento, e procurou secar as mãos e a face.

Ele fitou-a de baixo para cima, então sorriu – ela pode observar algo maroto em seu olhar, mas preferiu ignorar.

– O que foi? – perguntou, num tom distraído, secando o cabelo.

– Você está horrível – ele disse, em tom animado. – A roupa molhada, o cabelo desalinhado e trêmula.

Lily piscou.

– Como você acha que está? – perguntou, revirando os olhos. – Mas você não está melhor, embora o cabelo continue como sempre. – Deu uma olhada ao redor. – De quem é a casa?

– De um parente do primo do tio da cunhada da irmã do meu pai – Tiago respondeu, em tom vago e distraído. – Ou algo do tipo. Mas eu _acho _que ele não vai se importar, mas a mulher dele... Ela é um pouco severa, às vezes – disse, como se lamentasse isso. – Bonita a casa, não?

Lily acenou; levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, ao acaso.

– Tem um jardim bonito, apesar da chuva – ela sorriu. – Eu não sabia que o seu pai tinha uma irmã. Você nunca me apresentou eles, apresentou?

Tiago revirou os olhos, numa expressão estranha.

– Já devemos ter nos encontrado por aí. Talvez eu até tenha te apresentado... Quer ligar a lareira?

– Lareira? – a ruiva perguntou, se virando. Levantou a sobrancelha distraidamente. – Você está bem _abusado _para quem acaba de invadir uma casa, não?

– Já disse, os donos não vão ligar muito – ele repetiu, sacando a varinha e pronunciando um feitiço para a lareira acender. Tiago se virou, encarando o olhar hesitante dela. – Me deixe adivinhar – pediu, caminhando até ela. – Você está pensando que nós não devíamos ter feito isso, não devíamos entrar em uma casa e sair pegando toalhas ou acendendo lareiras e muito menos ter dançado na chuva que nem idiotas aquela hora. – Ele suspirou, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo, tentando o ignorar os pensamentos que passavam pela sua cabeça com o corpo molhado da ruiva colado no seu.

– É, mais ou menos isso – ela concordou, sorrindo de leve. – Como sabe?

Tiago tornou a soltar um longo suspiro.

– Eu te conheço, Lily, e isso já é o suficiente.

* * *

Ele lançou um olhar de soslaio à noiva. Lily estava nervosa, ele sabia, não importava o que ela dissesse. A idéia de "invadir aquela casa", "ligar a lareira", "pegar toalhas num armário" e "assaltar o guarda-roupa de desconhecidos" não era algo propício a Lily Evans. Não deixava, no entanto, de soar agradável o pensamento de que ela _perdia a cabeça_, às vezes, quando estava com ele – como agora, por exemplo, quando Lily mantinha sua mão cruzada com a dele, olhando ao redor como se fosse muito interessante. 

Não obstante quantas vezes ela perguntara, Tiago a fizera entrar naquele táxi sem dizer, até aquele momento, para onde iriam. Ele apenas sorrira – muito marotamente – e dissera que ela precisava de um _tratamento._ Pelo olhar que Lily lhe lançara, Tiago imaginou o que passara pela mente dela. Contudo, Lily continuava a aparecer assustada, mesmo naquela fila até o _caixa._

– Então – a ruiva disse, se virando para ele –, é só isso? Quero dizer, a sua "Segunda Loucura" é só uma lanchonete?

Tiago acenou afirmativamente.

– É, exatamente. Então, não é muito difícil. Vou pedir aquele lanche "Big" do cartaz ali e você vai comer um, mais a batata-frita. E, depois, aquele suco estranho ali...

– _Milk-Shake, _você quer dizer – ela retorquiu, sorrindo. – E não há tanto espaço para comida no meu estômago. Aliás, essa é a idéia que você faz de _tratamento?_

Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente.

– Você _precisa _de comida, Lily – argumentou, sua mão acariciando a cintura dela. Lily sentiu corar de leve. – E comer não é crime.

– Comer no McDonald's devia ser – a ruiva retrucou.

– Você quem me trouxe aqui, semana passada, lembra? O lanche é bom.

Ela suspirou.

– Eu tenho escolha?

Tiago lhe sorriu, quase gentilmente, parecendo achar graça.

- E eu ainda nem contei que vou fazer você comer batata-frita com sorvete.

Lily deixou escapar uma risada.

* * *

Havia um sorriso maroto – mais que o natural – em sua face ao exibir os dois copos diante dela. 

– É bem simples – disse, seus olhos brilhando casualmente. – Se trata de um jogo. Vamos beber e beber, e mais uma vez, até que, em algum momento, um ficará louco demais e provavelmente desmaiará.

A ruiva meneou a cabeça.

– Eu posso ter comido muita coisa hoje, Potter, mas meu cérebro não está afetado. Não vou tomar Uísque de fogo com você, _mesmo_.

– É uma loucura, não é?

– Eu nunca bebi mais do que meia taça de champanhe em toda minha vida sem desmaiar – Lily retrucou, mordendo os lábios. Tiago deu de ombros, agora pegando a garrafa com o líquido negro.

– Se você começar a se sentir mal pode parar.

– Isso significaria que você ganharia, então? – ela perguntou, num tom neutro.

– Basicamente... _Sim._

Lily pestanejou.

– E o que aconteceria se você ganhasse? – havia um quê inegável de malícia na voz dela que o fez rir.

– _Nada. _Eu juro – acrescentou, diante do olhar dela.

– E se _eu _ganhasse?

Tiago sorriu.

– Então eu faria o que você quisesse.

Ela se inclinou em direção a ele, sua mão percorrendo a face do noivo.

– Qualquer coisa? – perguntou, divertida. E quando ele murmurou um "Sim", ela sorriu. – Mesmo que isso envolvesse você beijando Sirius ou Snape, por exemplo?

Tiago pareceu despertar – afastou-se dela, fazendo uma careta.

– Você não pediria isso.

– Por que não? Corro o risco de você gostar da experiência e me largar? – Lily perguntou, erguendo ligeiramente a sobrancelha. Ignorando o olhar dele, abriu a garrafa e despejou uma quantia em cada taça. – A nós – saudou, erguendo a sua e esperando por ele. Havia uma expressão súbita de orgulho em sua face quando Tiago seguiu seu gesto.

– A nós.

* * *

Ela tocou de leve sua face, observando-o, brincando com seu cabelo. Ele parecia simplesmente um anjo dormindo daquele jeito, seu peito subindo e descendo debaixo da coberta. Havia um sorriso calmo em seus lábios e Lily sabia que também havia um assim em sua própria face. _Deus. _Eles haviam perdido a cabeça, bebendo várias taças de uísque daquela forma, mas fora divertido. Lá pela décima quinta taça Tiago não conseguia mais ficar em pé e ela, num gesto solitário de vitória, bebera a sua décima sexta. E, no instante seguinte, ele a puxara para o chão e por alguns segundos, haviam ficado assim, rindo abraçados, sobre aquele tapete macio. Então ele a beijara, de um modo que a fez ter certeza de que a bebida afetara seu cérebro – e, um segundo depois, ela relaxara, e, com a pressão arterial subitamente alta, ela imaginou se o uísque também lhe chegara ao cérebro. Os pensamentos estavam mais lentos e ela apenas divagou se deveria voltar a razão quando uma mão dele tornou a tocar sua cintura, desabotoando sua blusa cuidadosamente, como se conhecessem o trajeto que deveria fazer. Então, tudo parara. 

– Eu acho que estou perdendo a cabeça – ele murmurara, num tom sonolento. – E acho melhor você sair daqui, Lily, porque senão...

Tiago tornou a rir, incapaz de parar. Lily se sentou, sua cabeça subitamente pesada.

– Senão...?

– Deus, Evans... Eu te _amo_... – e, então, caíra, dormindo a sono alto.

Lily tornou a fixar seus olhos no noivo, passando a mão distraidamente pela cabeça. Arrastara-o até aquele quarto e o deitara, sem jeito, naquela cama. Então os efeitos da bebida haviam chegado a sua mente e ela dormira ao seu lado.

Desviou o olhar e abriu um pouco a cortina, fitando o céu estrelado pós-chuva. O jardim estava iluminado por algumas velas – magicamente acesas, durante algum momento – mostrando as flores e a grama bem cuidada. Um sorriso cruzou a face da ruiva. Aquela era a casa perfeita, pensou, se levantando. Passou a mão de leve pelo cabelo e encaminhou até um banheiro, para lavar o rosto. Contemplou a própria imagem no espelho antes de voltar ao quarto.

Lançou um último olhar a ele.

– Também te amo – sussurrou, antes de desaparatar.

* * *

No escuro, ele tateou a cama distraidamente, sua cabeça doendo, seus olhos fechados de sono ainda. Em alguma mesa-de-cabeceira, encontrou os óculos e, bocejando, se sentou na cama. Havia uma nesga de luz entrando pela janela, mas, quando se sentou, a luz se acendeu, fazendo-o pestanejar, a mão tampando os olhos. 

– Olá, dorminhoco – Lily gracejou, sentando-se ao seu lado, enquanto o noivo esfregava os olhos.

– Eu preferia "Belo Adormecido" – retrucou, deitado, com preguiça.

A ruiva riu.

– Mas a Bela Adormecida não roncava – argumentou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Tiago revirou os olhos, mas limitou-se a fazer uma careta.

– Que horas são?

– Oito horas da noite, mais ou menos. Você dormiu demais, meu caro – acrescentou, num tom distraído.

– E que horas a _senhorita _acordou?

Ela tornou a rir.

– Há uma hora atrás. Fui até minha casa tomar banho – explicou. Um sorriso maroto cruzou os lábios dele.

– E por que não me acordou antes?

– Porque eu achei que você iria preferir um banho sozinho naquela banheira ali do que compartilhar o meu Box pequeno.

Tiago sorriu para si mesmo, sem dizer a ela o que realmente preferia.

– Você acha que os donos dessa casa vão demorar muito? – Lily perguntou, após alguns instantes de silêncio.

– Ah, talvez... – ele retorquiu, vagamente, até seu olhar encontrar o dela. Eles se mantiveram assim por alguns segundos, antes de Tiago menear a cabeça, meio desanimado. – Ah, Lily... Era para ser surpresa.

Ela fez um gesto qualquer, que fez uma cascata de cabelos ruivos voarem para frente de sua face.

– Desculpe – pediu, sincera, enquanto ele ajustava as mechas dela para trás da orelha. – Mas eu não conheço muitas pessoas que teriam uma foto nossa na Sala de Estar ou que a porta da frente teria as iniciais "L.E." e "T.P.". E você não tem tia.

– Mas você gostou, então? – Tiago indagou, olhando-a suplicante. Em resposta, Lily beijou-lhe os lábios de leve.

– Adorei – murmurou, sua face ainda próxima da dele. – Quando pretendia me contar?

– Na verdade, há tempos eu andava procurando uma desculpa para te atrair para aqui – ele lançou uma olhada ao redor. – Eu e minha mãe temos arrumado algumas coisas, mas ela insistia que eu devia te contar... Bom, não fizemos um trabalho muito ruim, fizemos? Tem alguns vizinhos bruxos em Godric's Hollow, e a casa é meio antiga, mas colocamos vários feitiços de proteção e...

– Tiago – ela chamou, de súbito, interrompendo a fala dele.

– Que?

– É perfeita – respondeu, beijando-o novamente. E havia algo no modo com que a mão dele deixava um rastro de fogo na pele fria dela que a fez gemer, baixo, antes de Tiago parar.

– Desculpe – disse, embora não parecesse realmente querer dizer isso. Fez Lily deitar sua cabeça em seu peito e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

Lily piscou.

– Por que faz isso? – perguntou, mais para si mesmo. – Você parece ter _medo _de mim às vezes.

– E tenho – Tiago retorquiu, no mesmo tom que ela. – Eu demorei dois anos para te conquistar, Lily Evans, e te perder agora seria...

– Seria como não ter mais vida – ela completou, se virando para ele. Fechou os olhos, por alguns segundos, e Tiago teve a certeza de que jamais esqueceria a expressão que havia neles quando Lily os abriu.

A ruiva sorria.

– Você não vai me perder, Tiago.

* * *

_Você não vai me perder._

_Eu não vou te perder._

_Eu não quero te perder._

_Eu te amo._

Havia algo se agitando dentro dela, ela sabia. Havia algo que desejava estar com ele a todo momento e havia algo que se divertia com ele, que o amava. E havia aquela magia perfeita no momento em que seus lábios se tocavam e ela se sentia no paraíso, flutuando, e a razão era esquecida, inexistente... E havia ele. Talvez Tiago Potter não fosse o melhor homem do mundo – e não era -, talvez não fosse perfeito – e não era – e talvez fosse idiota às vezes – e era – mas a idéia de não estar com ele era insuportável.

Sem medo, ela tornou a beijá-lo, sentindo mais uma vez no paraíso. Havia, porém, uma única certeza em sua mente. E com ou sem razão, daquela vez, iria fazer o que queria.

Sem pensar no amanhã – que naquele momento parecia distante demais -, sem pensar se aquilo era certo ou não, ela sorriu para ele, enquanto seus dedos cuidadosamente desabotoavam a sua camiseta.

– _Pare de ter medo, Potter. Eu não tenho._

* * *

_Capítulo 4 _

Lily corou de leve e, tornando a ajeitar suas pastas, deu alguns passos para trás.

_– Até mais – disse, beijando-lhe de leve na face. Tiago se permitiu dois segundos com um sorriso idiota na face antes de tossir. Seu olhar voou para o relógio, ao acaso. Quatro horas._

_– Não é muito tarde – murmurou, olhando para Moody, que sempre lhe lembrava as questões de segurança, por alguma razão. Não haveria problemas, pensou, uma sensação de otimismo o invadindo. Ele voltaria depois para casa – levando flores para ela, claro. Lily as adorava, por mais que jamais fosse admitir – e então tudo ficaria bem. Sempre ficava. – Nada vai acontecer. _

Hum...


	4. O que é

**N.A: **_Drama. Angst. Esse capítulo é bem mais... triste do que os outros até agora, mas eu ainda acho que o próximo é muito pior se o quesito for tristeza. Bom, e, só para saber antes de ler, eu não acho realmente que isso tenha acontecido, mas eu nunca entendi porque eles demoraram tanto para ter um, então..._

_1. Eu acho que ninguém gostou muito do capítulo três, porque minhas reviews foram bem baixas u.u Bom, eu gosto tanto de críticas quanto de elogios x)_

_2. Ainda não escrevi o último capítulo dessa fic, porque a minha continuação de February 14th está finalmente saindo (e eu estou gostando dela). Alguém me condena? _

_3. Enjoy. Review. xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – O que é...**

_Ele precisava vê-la._

Não era um desejo muito incomum, naturalmente – Tiago Potter tinha a impressão de que desejava ver e estar com Lily desde que a conhecera, oito anos antes -, mas, naquele momento, era totalmente irracional, desesperado. Levantou-se, sua face pálida e suada, olhando irritado para a porta à sua frente, querendo explodi-la.

_Uma única porta._

Tudo que o separava de Lily Potter naquele momento eram sete centímetros – não que ele tivesse medido - de espessura da madeira. Tudo. E, do outro lado – ele sabia – ela se encontrava inconsciente, sem dúvida, com mais de cinco curandeiros em volta dela, a tratando. Pálida e ferida.

_E era sua culpa._

"_Não_", disse uma voz em sua cabeça, que soava irritada e racional. "_Não foi você quem a atacou e tampouco você poderia ter evitado_".

Mas ele discordava terminantemente desse último ponto. Havia uma outra voz – mais desesperada – que lhe lembrava que a única razão de Lily estar voltando para casa sozinha no momento do ataque era que _ele _não pudera sair com ela. Fora certamente _ele _quem concordara com ela, que insistia que quatro horas não era muito tarde e Lily poderia sem problemas dar uma volta por Londres. Fora _ele _quem faltara, na noite passada, no jantar que Lily fizera para os dois. Fora ele quem dera mais importância a um exame – _estúpido _– e não a Lily. Fora _ele. Ele._

A culpa era totalmente sua.

* * *

**Pouco mais de 24 horas atrás.**

O céu de Londres estava cinza, indicando a chuva iminente – não que ele estivesse surpreso. Chovera nos últimos cinco dias e só porque amanhecera um dia bonito, com céu limpo não significava propriamente que continuaria assim por muito tempo. Bocejando, Tiago Potter desviou o olhar da janela e voltou sua atenção para os vários pergaminhos que Lily lhe deixara, com indicações de feitiços que ele deveria reforçar para seu exame em dois dias. Um sorriso passou pelos seus lábios ao pensar no exame.

Lily dizia que ele deveria estudar – e ele apenas beijava-lhe e lembrava que depois dos seus brilhantes N.I.E.M's, não tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Talvez nem ele soubesse exatamente porque queria aquela promoção – a idéia de comandar um esquadrão o agradava, ainda mais que sua ligeira obsessão por vencer desafios.

_Desafios._

Seu olhar desviou-se ligeiramente para o porta-retrato em sua mesa, com a foto de Lily lhe sorrindo, de ponta a ponta. _Bom_, pensou, algo de malicioso em seus olhos castanhos, _se eu conquistei Lily Evans..._ Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que não poderia haver desafios maiores. Ou mais difíceis.

– _Terra para Tiago Potter _ou algo do tipo. Ainda entre nós, Pontas?

Tiago ergueu o olhar para encarar Sirius, que parecia ter acabado de cruzar um país inteiro a pé, sem descanso. Havia alguns cortes em sua roupa e uma marca vermelha e forte em sua face.

– O que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou, à guisa do "Bom dia".

Sirius deu de ombros, e se largou na cadeira à frente, apertando os olhos de sono.

– Eu _juro _que nunca vou me casar – desabafou, numa voz cansada. – Eu quero dizer, eu mal sou namorado dela – e que fique bem claro que só porque saímos juntos todos os finais de semana _não _significa que isso seja sério! E ela fica irritada por que Cleanwater me elogiou. O que é isso? Eu nunca tive nada com Verônica – e não foi porque ela não insistiu – e Marlene ficou brava. _Brava._ De verdade. Dá para acreditar?

E bufou, cheio de raiva. Reprimindo o riso, Tiago revirou os olhos e procurou ser paciente.

– Por que não conversa com Marlene? – perguntou, num tom que sugeria estar falando com uma criança de três anos. – Diga a ela que gosta dela e que não tem nada com a Cleanwater.

– Eu fiz isso – Sirius retrucou, em tom mais desolado ainda.

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– E então?

– Então ela me deixou _desse _jeito – e olhou para si mesmo, irritado. – E então disse aquela frase clássica: "'Nunca mais apareça aqui', Sirius Black". Como se eu quisesse depois do soco que ela me deu. Eu _pareço louco?_

E pareceu não reparar no riso que o amigo transformou rapidamente em um ataque de tosse.

– Mas ela já te deu vários tapas – Tiago retrucou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Por que esse seria diferente?

Sirius piscou.

– Porque – começou, em tom solene -, para variar, eu não fiz _nada _mesmo dessa vez.

– Tente pedir desculpas a ela, Almofadinhas – sugeriu, num tom que pretendia consolar. - Funciona com Lily. E leve flores, sempre impressiona. Lily se derrete sempre, por mais que não queira admitir. E chocolate, talvez.

– Marlene adora amêndoas e morango, Sirius. _E_, Tiago, eu não gosto tanto assim de flores.

Tiago se ergueu de um pulo. Certamente, ali no portal, Lily se encontrava, parecendo ligeiramente irritada, mas com um estranho sorriso na face.

– _Querida! _– o maroto disse, contornando a mesa para abraçá-la. Lily se esquivou gentilmente e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius.

– Você está horrível, Black – declarou, um leve tom de desapontamento na voz, como se esperasse que ele estivesse ainda pior.

– Obrigada, Lily – Sirius retrucou, carrancudo. – Agradeça a sua querida amiga.

– Pode ter certeza de que irei. Agora... Não ouça a ele – e indicou o marido. – Ele não sabe exatamente do que está falando. Chocolate não vai funcionar com Marlene nesse momento, a não ser que você coloque uma poção calmante _muito forte _nele.

Mas Sirius não parecia ouvir. Encarava Lily como se ela fosse um troféu, um sorriso subitamente esperançoso em sua face.

– _Lily..._ – começou, numa voz mansa, que fez Tiago se engasgar entre os risos. – Você sabe que eu realmente _te adoro, _que você seria a esposa ideal para mim se o nosso querido Pontas não tivesse conquistado seu coração... Você sabe que é a pessoa mais _brilhante _desse mundo...

A ruiva riu.

– Diga logo o que você quer, _Almofadinhas._

– Você poderia ir falar com ela – o outro respondeu, no mesmo instante. – 'Lene sempre te ouve, sabe disso.

– E o que Lily ganharia com isso? – Tiago interrompeu, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas, um brilho maroto em seu olhar.

Sirius pestanejou.

– Lily subiria um grau no meu conceito sobre ela e certamente iria ter um lugar de ouro no céu.

Ela tornou a rir.

– Desculpe, Sirius, mas eu já tentei. Eu fui falar com ela assim que soube que vocês tinham discutido.

– E...

– Ela ameaçou me deixar do mesmo jeito que tinha te deixado – comentou, dando de ombros. – E olhando para o seu estado... Eu fico feliz por não ter insistido tanto – e revirou os olhos. Sirius pareceu um tanto mais desanimado, ao que Lily e Tiago trocaram um olhar.

– Ela vai esquecer – Tiago disse, agora realmente em tom consolador. – Se Lily esquece as idiotices que eu faço, então McKinnon também pode.

E ele considerou que Lily estava realmente com pena de Sirius, porque não pareceu se incomodar com o que ele dissera.

– Vai sim – a ruiva afirmou, batendo de leve em seu ombro. – Ela te ama de qualquer forma e só está com a cabeça quente no momento. Agora – e seu tom foi mais enérgico. – Você deveria ir para a casa e tomar um banho. Ou talvez dois. E depois pode levar os chocolates com amêndoas para ela.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer nada, e se levantou.

– E flores – Lily acrescentou. – Tente jasmim. Mas não diga que fui eu quem sugeri – e piscou para ele. Lily o observou sair e fechar a porta atrás de si antes de se virar para o marido.

Havia um estranho silêncio no ar, ele pensou, enquanto sentia o olhar dela inteiramente sobre si. Ele poderia dizer que nunca entendera muito de mulheres – e duvidava seriamente que elas pudessem _se _entender -, mas conhecia Lily Evans – _Potter _– o suficiente, pelo menos para saber quando ela estava escondendo uma coisa ou queria dizer algo.

– O que é? – perguntou, ao que ela desviou o olhar consideravelmente.

– Nada – disse, sentando-se. Tiago se perguntou porque as mulheres – _Lily –_ gostavam de dizer que não havia 'Nada' mesmo quando _havia _'algo'. – O que acha de jantarmos hoje? – disparou, de repente, quando ele abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa.

Tiago piscou, visivelmente confuso.

– Lily... Nós _sempre _jantamos juntos.

Ela revirou os olhos, um tanto corada.

– Eu sei, mas... Pensei em algo diferente hoje. Algo em casa, mesmo, mas um pouco menos comum. Talvez à luz de velas, o que acha?

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar cauteloso.

– Por acaso – começou, num tom hesitante, olhando para o teto -, eu _não _esqueci nenhuma data _importantíssima, _esqueci? Como "Primeiro encontro" ou "Um ano do pedido de noivado" ou algo do tipo?

– Não – Lily respondeu, com uma careta. – Na verdade, não é nenhuma ocasião especial, é só... – ela abaixou olhar antes de sorrir e se voltar para ele –... uma noite qualquer.

Um pensamento cruzou a mente dele.

– E como vai terminar a noite? – perguntou, contornando a mesa para se aproximar dela. Lily se levantou.

– Provavelmente do mesmo jeito que acontece todas as manhãs. Sabe, quando o sol nasce... A noite termina.

Ele enlaçou-a, um sorriso em sua face.

– O seu futuro capitão merece um término de noite perfeita, Lily.

Ela pestanejou.

– Falando em capitão... E o seu exame?

– Marcado para às oito horas da manhã, eu confirmei com Moody. A propósito, eu vou ficar treinando um pouco mais hoje, Prewett se ofereceu para me ajudar um pouco.

– É uma boa idéia. E eu te espero às sete em casa, então, _não se atrase._

Tiago desviou o olhar por alguns segundos. A lembrança da última vez que se atrasara para qualquer coisa não era algo que ele consideraria agradável.

– Nem em sonho – murmurou, mais para si mesmo. Lily riu e beijou-lhe os lábios de leve.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, observando-o fazer uma careta.

– Não quero um beijo _assim._

- Hum... – ele nunca a tinha visto parecer tão pensativa. – E como eu deveria beijá-lo?

Tiago também fingiu pensar.

– Não sei... Por que não tenta de _várias _formas? – ele se aproximou dela, de modo a falar ao pé do seu ouvido. – Que tal do mesmo jeito que na noite passada...? Ou daquela forma de segunda-feira...

Um rubor cobriu a face dela, enquanto ele ria.

– Isso não tem graça, Potter. Sinceramente. E se alguém ouvisse algo desse tipo?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Ninguém que nos conhecesse nos levaria a sério. Eu sou o _brincalhão _e você a _séria_, lembra? Quem iria pensar que a certa Lily Evans poderia...

E se calou. Lily apontava-lhe a varinha, com uma expressão decidida.

– Continue essa frase e você vai desejar ter se casado com Snape.

– Não faria isso – ele retorquiu, em tom confiante.

– Quer apostar? – Tiago olhou-a antes de negar com a cabeça. Ele tinha uma ligeira impressão de que teria preferido provocar Lord Voldemort em pessoa a Lily. – Perfeito – ela acrescentou, beijando-o antes de se desenlaçar. – Até às sete, Potter.

* * *

Prewett – cuja face estava molhada de suor, embora ele não demonstrasse o cansaço – lançou-lhe mais um feitiço, pegando-o desprevenido. Tiago conjurou um Feitiço Escudo às pressas, mas não foi forte o suficiente para segurar o segundo que seu oponente lhe mandou, de modo que ele se jogou para o lado para desviar – o feitiço passou a milímetros de sua face. Às cegas, Tiago devolveu o feitiço jogando o primeiro que lhe veio a mente. Errou por mais de meio metro. 

– Você está bem? – Prewett perguntou, enxugando o suor na manga. – Nós já estamos aqui há duas horas, não quer parar? Você parece exausto.

– E estou – Tiago respondeu, arfante, sentando-se e apoiando-se na parede. Prewett acompanhou-o, conjurando dois copos de água para eles. – Obrigado – acrescentou, bebendo satisfeito. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. – Mas eu não posso parar agora... Aquele maldito teste está enchendo a minha cabeça há dias. Mas – acrescentou, após alguns segundos -, se você quiser ir embora, tudo bem. Eu acho que vou dar uma lida em uns feitiços que Lily me indicou. Eu me viro, sério.

Prewett meneou a cabeça.

– Este exame é importante, não é? – disse, em tom conciliador. – Vamos, eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim.

Tiago sorriu, agradecido.

– Não tenha tanta certeza – comentou, e ambos riram. Prewett lançou-lhe um olhar.

– Como Lily está? – perguntou, lentamente, como se receasse uma reação violenta de Tiago. Este passou a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo, enquanto seu sorriso sumia, substituído por uma careta que ele tentou disfarçar. Gideão Prewett seria a última pessoa com quem ele desejaria falar de Lily. De algum modo, a lembrança dos dois juntos no Salão Comunal ainda assombrava alguns de seus sonhos, ainda que ele não admitisse.

– Bem – disse, num tom vago, sem olhar para o outro. – Ela tem trabalhado menos agora, já que o pai dela está doente, mas... – ele preferiu mudar de assunto, mesmo que nenhum viesse a sua mente. – E seus irmãos?

Prewett fez um gesto à toa.

– Fábio está bem; de qualquer modo, você sempre o vê na Ordem... E ele parece ter arranjado uma namorada, italiana. Estou tentando convencê-lo a se casar com ela e ir embora daqui – ele meneou a cabeça, distraído. – Molly não gosta muito da idéia de ficar longe dele, mas ela é muito protetora – revirou os olhos.

– Molly... – Tiago tentou se lembrar da irmã mais velha dos Prewett, que ele se lembrava de ter estado em Hogwarts, alguns anos a sua frente. E ele tornara a vê-la durante o enterro da irmã caçula, sendo apoiada por seu marido.

– Ela se casou com o Weasley – Gideão informou. – Sabe, o ruivo. – E ele sorriu. – Molly está esperando gêmeos, para o fim de março ou começo de abril, agora. Já tem dois. Todos de cabelo cor de fogo. E cheio de sardas. Qualquer dia, eu te levo n'A Toca. Você irá adorar eles. Vou ensiná-los a jogar quadribol quando forem mais velhos – e sorriu para si mesmo. – Não pensa em ter filhos, Potter?

A imagem que vagava por seus melhores sonhos – do garoto de cabelos revoltos com olhos verdes ou da garotinha em uma versão perfeita de Lily Evans jovem, ambos abrindo os bracinhos – o fez sorrir, de ponta a ponta.

– Já. Mas talvez ainda seja cedo demais. Quero dizer... – e falava como se tivesse conversando consigo mesmo –, há toda essa maldita guerra e não há muito segurança, não enquanto e_le _continuar no poder...

Gideão acenou.

– Acho que há muito perigo por aí, a começar pelo fato de que estamos na Ordem. Mas... Parar de viver por causa de Lord Voldemort é algo ridículo. Molly me lembra disso todas as vezes que passo para ver Gui e Carlinhos. – Ele suspirou e tomou o último gole da água. – Vamos continuar?

Tiago olhou de relance para o relógio no pulso. Faltava menos de vinte minutos para às sete, mas certamente daria tempo. Acenando, levantou-se e ficou em posição de defesa. Dez minutos não poderiam fazer diferença.

* * *

Seus passos eram leves – _acusadoramente _leves. Ele teve a impressão – e certeza - de que jamais quisera passar tão despercebido em sua vida. Lançou um olhar ao redor – as luzes apagadas - e soltou um longo suspiro. Lily não ligara a lareira naquele dia. Mau sinal. Ele ainda se lembrava de como dormir no sofá era ruim. 

Revirou os olhos e a série de desculpas apropriadas que treinara pelo caminho passou-lhe na mente. Com qualquer outra pessoa normal talvez elas funcionariam. Com Lily não. Por um segundo delirante ele se perguntou porque não casara com alguém mais simples – então sorriu, de leve. Ele gostava de desafios.

E, isso, para começo de conversa, era o motivo de estar entrando assim em casa.

Mas Lily, aparentemente, não estava lhe esperando. Ele deu uma olhada no sofá da sala – onde ele a encontrara da última vez que se atrasara – tampouco na cozinha ou em qualquer lugar do térreo. Franzindo a testa, começou a subir as escadas. Uma tênue luz vinda do quarto do casal lhe indicou que Lily deveria estar lá. Tiago tornou a suspirar. Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e respirou fundo.

As desculpas voltaram-lhe a mente, mas ele sabia, de alguma forma, que Lily não precisaria ouvir nenhuma. Ela não devia suspeitar que ele tinha algum caso ou algo do tipo. Não. Lily saberia que ele estivera até às nove horas da noite treinando para aquele _maldito exame. _E aquilo lhe perturbava mais que tudo.

Como se quisesse reforçar a sua culpa, o relógio de carrilhão na sala – idéia de sua mãe – tocou uma nota retumbante. Nove e meia da noite. Ele parou, sentindo um repentino frio. Era só um jantar comum, afinal, ele pensou, numa tentativa desesperada de encontrar uma desculpa, algo que pudesse funcionar.

_Não, não era comum._

Lily fizera aquilo e ela deveria ter uma razão. Ele conhecia Lily Evans há tempo o suficiente para saber quando algo era importante para ela – e, fosse o quer que fosse, _ele estragara._ Meneou a cabeça. Pensar em tudo aquilo só piorava sua situação já péssima. Talvez Lily estivesse brava. Ou magoada. Ou, ainda, brava _e _magoada. E ela iria matá-lo. Ou, pior, talvez ele fosse encontrar um pedido de divórcio naquele quarto. Isso. Ele nem iria encontrá-la ali. Ela já fugira com outro. Ela já o abandonara. Ele só encontraria um bilhete escrito "Adeus" em cima da cama e os guarda-roupas vazios. Ele jamais a veria outra vez. _Jamais._

Essa idéia o fez vencer quaisquer receios de uma Lily brava e o fez girar a maçaneta. Havia uma leve brisa no quarto, vinda da janela entreaberta, que fazia as chamas das velas acesas estremecerem levemente. Ele deu uma olhada ao redor e – para seu alívio – Lily se encontrava deitada na cama, ainda com roupas normais, dormindo. Ele via – sob as luzes das velas – seu peito subindo e descendo debaixo do cobertor fino com que ela se cobrira, uma mão repousando suavemente no ventre e a outra apoiando sua cabeça, fios de cabelos vermelhos caindo por sua face.

Num instante, ele preferiu que Lily estivesse gritando ou berrando. Ou mesmo que ela só tivesse deixado aquele bilhete agourento de despedida. Mas, _não. _Lily estava lá, calma, como se não tivesse acontecido nada e a falta dele no jantar fosse indiferente. A visão rápida da mesa maravilhosa que ela preparara veio-lhe a mente – ele vira enquanto a procurara na Sala de Jantar - e a culpa se intensificou ainda mais – o que ele já considerava impossível.

Nervoso, ele se sentou ao lado dela, tentando fazer o mínimo movimento ou som possível. Tocou de leve a face dela, mas Lily não se mexeu. Sua mão acariciou, por alguns momentos, sua têmpora, e ela continuou imóvel, ainda que ele pudesse jurar que sua respiração tivesse se alterado um pouco. Abaixou-se e lhe beijou a face, mas tudo que ela se limitou a fazer foi se revirar na cama, ainda parecendo profundamente adormecida.

Tiago olhou-a.

– Desculpe, Lily – murmurou, antes de se levantar. Sem dizer mais nada, abriu o armário e procurou alguns lençóis. Dormir no sofá parecia um bom jeito de começar a se redimir.

* * *

– Bem-vindo ao Clube – Sirius declarou, em um tom nem um pouco consolador, fitando o amigo. Tiago soltou um muxoxo e jogou-se na poltrona, ligeiramente menos irritado. Se por um lado sua situação com Lily não melhorara, a visão de Sirius Black ainda com uma pequena cicatriz no ombro e um roxo debaixo do olho o animou. Lily não partia para agressões físicas, embora, ele pensou ironicamente, talvez isso fosse melhor do que o estado que ela assumira. 

– Obrigado – retrucou, de modo brusco. – Agora, você podia me dizer como _sair _do tal clube?

O outro sorriu.

– Basta fazer as pazes com a sua querida e amada Lily Evans – ele revirou os olhos. – E se você conseguir tal feito, Pontas, me avise. Eu adoraria que Marlene parasse de me ignorar.

– Ah, então ela também te ignora? – Tiago perguntou, agora com interesse.

– É o que parece – Sirius disse, resignado. – A minha coruja já retornou três vezes com uma carta para ela, sem entregar. Marlene deve ter colocado um feitiço para me bloquear.

Tiago deu de ombros, uma careta em sua face.

– Mas ao menos você mora na mesma casa que Lily – retornou Sirius, após alguns segundos. – Como foi hoje de manhã?

– Lily já tinha saído quando acordei. Havia um resto de café da manhã na mesa, mas eu sinceramente nunca senti menos fome na minha vida.

– Eu _acho _que ela veio mais cedo para o Ministério hoje. Tive a impressão de ter visto uma ruiva conversando com Pre... – Ele se calou, de repente. – Digo, pergunte ao Vigia ou mesmo a Moody. Eles devem saber – e sorriu amarelo, desviando o olhar para os papéis na mesa.

– É, talvez – e pareceu estar pensando. Sirius o encarou e, sem aviso, soltou uma de suas risadas caninas. – O que foi?

– Tente flores, Pontas. Sempre funciona, se esqueceu? – e se esquivou de um feitiço que o amigo lhe lançou.

* * *

A face de Remo Lupin estava ligeiramente mais séria – e mais cansada - que o normal enquanto misturava a xícara de chá com a colher. 

– Então, basicamente, você quer que eu fale com ela ou você quer o meu conselho? – perguntou, lentamente, olhando para o amigo que parecia visivelmente desesperado.

– Na verdade... Os dois. Lily sempre te ouve, Aluado, você é a _voz da razão, _se lembra? E... Eu não tenho idéia do que fazer. _Nenhuma._

Lupin o encarou por alguns segundos.

– Já falou com Lily hoje?

Tiago revirou os olhos.

– _Mais ou menos. _Por mais eu quero dizer que ela entrou na minha sala e disse "Eu preciso que você avalie esses planos de ação, Potter" e por menos eu me refiro ao fato de que ela sequer olhou na minha cara.

– Bem, poderia ser pior – o outro disse, em tom justo. – Mas acho que você deveria tentar descobrir _porque _ela fez o jantar, para início de conversa. Tente McKinnon, é a melhor amiga de Lily, não?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

– Marlene brigou com Sirius e então não está de bom humor. E tampouco contaria algo que Lily lhe tivesse confidenciado – e olhou sugestivamente para Remo, que negou com a cabeça.

– Eu não vou perguntar a Lily para depois repetir para você. Eu posso conversar com ela, tentar deixa-la menos nervosa, mas... – Ele sorriu. – Eu não faço milagres, sabe.

– Lily vai te ouvir – Tiago declarou, confiante. – E se você ficasse repetindo na cabeça dela algo do tipo "Tiago te ama! Volte para ele!", ela te ouviria.

O outro riu, com vontade.

– Deus, eu sinto saudades das suas piadas e das de Sirius.

Por alguma razão, Tiago franziu a testa.

– Você tem andado distante – disse, um tom inquisitorial em sua voz.

– Eu ando estudando, - o outro retorquiu, num murmúrio - e faço uns trabalhos para a Ordem quando Dumbledore pede. Com lobisomens, sabe. E tenho conversado muito com Belby, do St. Mungus... Ele tem algumas idéias maravilhosas para... – Lupin sorriu gentilmente –... O meu pequeno problema peludo.

Tiago riu, parecendo mais descontraído.

– Está pensando em servir de cobaia?

– Piorar eu não poderia – Lupin comentou, bebendo um pouco do seu chá. – Mas eu não sei se teria dinheiro para manter um tratamento. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Não é muito fácil arranjar um emprego em que você tenha que faltar uma semana inteira todo mês.

E meneou a cabeça, de modo resignado.

– Eu poderia lhe emprestar algum dinheiro, sabe disso – Tiago disse, devagar, do mesmo modo com que Lupin lhe falara há poucos minutos. Lupin lançou-lhe um olhar, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

– Eu tenho dinheiro, ao menos o suficiente. Não vou morrer de fome tão cedo, sério. Embora... – Ele sorriu. – Eu ficaria contente se você me convidasse para jantar na sua casa qualquer dia desses.

– Apareça qualquer dia que quiser. Lily provavelmente não se importaria – isto é, se ela continuar casada comigo.

Remo tornou a beber o chá antes de encontrar algo para responder ao amigo.

– Ah, sim, Lily. Eu pessoalmente acho que se você pedir desculpas, falar com ela sério, Lily te perdoaria. Aquela ruiva te ama, Pontas, e isso você sempre vai ter a seu favor.

Tiago acenou.

– Ao menos isso. Eu suponho que você tenha razão. Vou tentar falar com ela.

– Acredite, Pontas, se _você_ não souber como resolver isso, ninguém mais saberá... Afinal, você se casou com ela, não? – E, rindo, se levantou. – Eu preciso ir, Belby quer me mostrar uma poção... Não custa nada sonhar, sabe.

E revirou os olhos. Tiago lhe sorriu.

– Obrigado pela ajuda, Aluado. E boa sorte.

– Eu vou precisar – o outro disse, em tom agourento. Sorriu de leve. – E acho que você também.

* * *

Ela não teve tempo de reagir. Em um segundo ela caminhava distraidamente para dentro da sala do marido – e, no momento seguinte, ele a prendia na parede enquanto a porta se fechava sozinha. Respirando fundo, ela retirou as mechas do seu cabelo de frente dos olhos e ergueu a cabeça, encarando seriamente as íris castanho-esverdeadas dele. 

– Boa tarde, Potter – disse, sua voz rouca. Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no canto dos lábios dele.

– Boa tarde, _Evans. _Como tem passado?

Por alguma razão, um sorriso igual ao dele também apareceu nos lábios dela.

– Estaria melhor se você não tivesse aparecido, Potter. O que quer?

Pestanejando, Tiago levou uma mão ao cabelo, desarrumando-o.

– Apenas te ver – respondeu, sua voz séria. – Você sabe que esse é meu passatempo favorito.

– Eu acho que "Irritar Lily" caberia melhor aqui, Potter.

– Eu _nunca _te irrito, Evans. _Você _se irrita, é diferente – ele retorquiu, calmamente, parecendo se aproximar dela cada vez mais, ainda que Lily não tivesse dado sinais de ter notado isso.

– Talvez eu _me _irritar seja apenas uma conseqüência dos seus atos. Já parou para pensar nisso?

– Na verdade, metade dos meus pensamentos tem relação com a sua adorável personalidade, Lily Evans.

Lily piscou, respirando lentamente. Tiago resistiu ao impulso de beijá-la de imediato. Tudo estava indo bem demais até então para ele perder a cabeça e agir por impulso.

– E a outra metade é um pouco parecida – Tiago começou, uma mão tocando-lhe a face lentamente; Lily desviou o olhar por alguns segundos. – Porque a outra metade – sua voz não passava de um murmúrio – se refere ao que eu gostaria que estivesse acontecendo entre nós.

Ela o encarou, parecendo estar travando uma batalha interna, antes de cerrar os olhos gentilmente. Tiago se permitiu observa-la por um momento; Sua mão agora se ocupava em acariciar os cabelos ruivos dela, enquanto roçava seus lábios na nuca dela, levemente.

– E do que _exatamente _você gostaria? – ela perguntou. Ele sorriu, ainda mais.

– Te beijar parece um excelente começo. E se você aceitasse sair comigo eu ficaria ainda mais feliz.

– Isso é um convite, Potter? – Lily tornou, mordendo os lábios.

– Entenda como um. _Quer sair comigo, Evans?_

A ruiva respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos.

– Eu já aceitei esse convite há anos, Tiago Potter.

Ele piscou, seu sorriso sumindo. _Aquilo _iria acontecer, ele sabia, mais cedo ou mais tarde – e ainda assim ele não podia deixar de esperar que a segunda opção vencesse. E, de preferência, _bem _tarde.

– Lily... – Ele começou, numa voz bem baixa. – Seria muito eu pedir para você me desculpar?

Ela acenou.

– Realmente. Seria um ato um tanto corajoso e idiota, Potter. Mas, se ainda assim você insistir...

– Eu estaria travando uma batalha perdida, suponho.

A sombra de um sorriso passou pelos lábios dela.

– Pode ser. Tente arriscar.

Tiago a encarou, ligeiramente inseguro.

– Você não me enfeitiçaria ou faria algo igualmente cruel comigo, faria?

– O máximo que você pode receber de mim é um "Não", Potter, acredite. Embora... – Ela riu de leve. – Pior que Sirius eu jamais te deixarei.

Ele se permitiu um momento de reflexão para concordar com ela – lhe parecia quase impossível para alguém ficar em estado pior do que Marlene Mckinnon deixara Sirius.

– Vamos, arrisque – Lily acrescentou, num tom de quem se divertia. – Ou está com medo? – e se encostou na parede, os braços cruzados, o encarando, esperando. Ele sorriu, involuntariamente. Lily o desafiando diretamente era sempre algo inesperado e adorável.

Tiago pestanejou.

– Lily Evans – ele disse, um sorriso agora com reminiscência, sua voz alta e clara. – Você me perdoa?

E esperou. Muito lentamente – ou a ele pareceu séculos – ela abaixou a cabeça, um sorriso resignado em sua face.

– Você consegue ser a criatura mais desprezível do mundo, Tiago Potter – Lily declarou. – E ainda assim eu não deixo de te amar.

E riu de si mesma. Ele não esperou que ela se arrependesse do que dissera ou que tivesse tempo o suficiente para raciocinar direito. Aproximou-se dela – suas mãos se fecharam em torno da cintura da ruiva, num movimento já conhecido – e a fez levantar a cabeça. Houve uma breve troca de olhares e então, _ele a beijou._

Talvez fosse o fato de que ele não a beijava há mais de 12 horas – isso devia ser um recorde – ou havia algo nela – porque Lily estava, de algum modo, _diferente _-, mas ele sentiu que jamais se sentira melhor. Ela colocou as mãos em torno do seu pescoço e ele apenas a puxou mais ainda para perto, aprofundando o beijo – Lily não pareceu se importar com isso, porém afastou-o por alguns segundos.

– Eu preciso te contar algo – ela murmurou, mas ele não pareceu ouvi-la. Tornou a beijá-la, ainda mais desesperado que antes, e ele teve a impressão de que iria perder a cabeça em breve. A idéia de fazer uma loucura qualquer – ou de se deixar levar pela saudade que sentia por Lily – ali, no Ministério, parecia agradar mais e mais a cada momento, porém ele sabia que Lily não deixaria... Ele sabia que ela, em algum momento, poria fim aquilo, mas – ele pensou, com o pouco de razão que ainda havia em sua mente – quanto mais ele pudesse adiar o momento, mais adiaria...

– Eu preciso saber se você já assinou... – mas a voz se calou. A razão voltando muito mais depressa do que ele gostaria, Tiago sentiu Lily se soltar e abriu os olhos. Ali, na porta, encontrava-se Gideão Prewett, olhando decidido para o teto. – Eu acho que volto em outra hora.

– Não – Lily interferiu, respirando fundo, tentando agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Pode resolver, ele já devia ter assinado, ou ele deve...

E, com isso, ela saiu da sala, sem olhar para nenhum dos dois.

* * *

Lily Evans Potter deveria sentir um prazer indescritível em deixá-lo confuso, ele pensou, desviando-se de um feitiço de Sirius. Talvez – continuou divagando, mesmo sabendo que precisava dedicar toda sua atenção àquele treino – ela tivesse um caderno, ou um livro, cheio de dicas mirabolantes para confundir as pessoas. Ou talvez ela própria nem se entendesse – acrescentou, seus pensamentos voando, de modo que a azaração de Sirius só não o acertou por centímetros. 

O amigo fez uma careta.

– O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou, abaixando a varinha. – Está muito distraído.

– Lily... – Tiago murmurou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Eu não consigo deixar de pensar nela...

A face de Sirius sequer mudou.

– E em algum momento você consegue?

Tiago sorriu.

– Não, eu acho que não.

– Agora, ruivas a parte, você devia estar prestando mais atenção – Sirius retorquiu, racional. – Moody está certo quando avisa que se não se concentrar direito nada dá certo.

As sobrancelhas de Tiago se ergueram ligeiramente.

– Então não devo estar me concentrando em nada, porque _nada _parece estar dando certo.

Sirius meneou a cabeça.

– Isso soou deprimente demais para um maroto, meu caro Pontas – disse, num tom formal. – Talvez nós precisemos de um pouco de diversão... Que tal procurarmos o velho Ranhoso?

Tiago riu.

– Não seria uma má idéia – respondeu, agitando as mãos ao acaso – ao fazer isso, o anel em seu dedo tilintou gentilmente. – Não, eu não poderia – acrescentou, mais para si mesmo. – Lily me mataria.

– Lily jamais se importaria com o que não descobrisse, sabe disso. _Embora, _eu tenha a impressão de que ela pode ler as mentes de vez em quando... Vocês conversaram hoje?

– Ah... – Ele não estava realmente com vontade de conversar com Sirius sobre Lily e evitara até ali o assunto. – Bom, sim. – Aquilo não era totalmente verdade, pensou, mas preferiu fugir da questão principal.

– Eu imaginei que sim – o outro comentou, sorrindo, sentando-se em uma das diversas cadeiras da sala. – Lily parecia estar de bom humor quando eu cruzei com ela a caminho daqui.

– Isso é um bom sinal, acho. Embora eu considere o humor dela _inconstante. _– E revirou os olhos. Sirius franziu a testa.

– Lily não parece assim – disse, agora colocando as pernas sobre outra cadeira, de modo relaxado.

– Eu também achava; Até começar a dividir a mesma casa que ela – e fez uma cara estranha, misturando um sorriso com uma careta.

– Se você tivesse sido um pouco mais _atencioso, _Potter, teria notado que meu humor começou a mudar há poucos dias – Lily declarou, sorrindo cansada, ao entrar na sala e se jogar em outra cadeira. – Mas, é claro, você anda muito distraído... – e piscou, olhando significativamente para o marido, mas Tiago não pareceu entender, de modo que ela suspirou, contrariada. – Certo, esquece. Eu realmente não esperava, embora, sinceramente, esteja um tanto óbvio...

Sirius trocou um olhar cauteloso com Tiago.

– E como seu humor está agora, Lily? – Tiago perguntou, num tom hesitante.

– Normal, como sempre – a ruiva respondeu, bocejando abertamente, seus olhos piscando. – Estou um pouco cansada, mas já são quase quatro horas e já está acabando meu turno. Está até cedo ainda... Vocês vêm?

Os outros dois tornaram a trocar um olhar, novamente cuidadoso.

– _Almofadinhas _quer passar mais alguns feitiços – disse Tiago, parecendo fazer questão de indicar que era o _amigo _quem queria; Essa tática, entretanto, não pareceu funcionar com Lily, que meramente ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente. – Mas se você quiser – ele adiantou, rapidamente -, eu já arrumo minhas coisas e podemos ir.

Sirius pareceu menear a cabeça, desanimado.

– _No laço. _Lily, você fez um excelente trabalho com o Pontas aqui – declarou, dando algumas palmadas de leve no ombro dela. – Eu jamais achei que poderia vê-lo tão... _dócil._

E riu. Lily o observou por um momento, antes de se virar para Tiago – que sustentava um ar de pura resignação – e soltar um riso.

– Obrigado pelo apoio moral, Lily – Tiago disse, embora parecesse aliviado por ela não estar irritada ou algo do tipo. Ou gritando. Ela gritara com ele uma única vez em toda sua vida e não fora uma experiência muito boa.

– De nada – ela se levantou, ajeitando as pastas em sua mão. Tornou a bocejar. – Eu já vou então e, para variar um pouco, Potter, chegue cedo em casa – e se virou. Sem lançar um olhar a Sirius, Tiago atravessou a sala em três passos para chegar até ela.

– Lily... – ele começou, numa voz baixa, ao se posicionar a sua frente. Lily não era tão menor que ele, mas, mesmo assim, ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, calmamente. Tiago a contemplou – _olhos verdes, unicamente verdes –_ e, para seu horror, não soube o que dizer. – Lily, eu...

Ela meramente piscou. Tiago mordeu os próprios lábios, nervoso. Havia uma parte de si que queria pedir desculpas a ela novamente, que queria se ajoelhar e talvez lhe pedir em casamento mais uma vez – e outra que queria estar com ela naquele momento, que queria explodir Sirius para poder ficar a sós, por mais exagerado que fosse. E, então, ambas as partes se calaram.

– Se cuide – murmurou, sua mão acariciando a face dela de leve, enquanto seu rosto se aproximava lentamente do dela. Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Lily e ela parecia fechar os olhos, como se esperasse por aquilo tanto quanto ele...

Uma forte tossida o fez abrir os olhos. Ele se virou. Sirius encarava a parede oposta, revirando os olhos, mas não fora ele quem tossira.

– O amor é uma coisa fascinante – Dumbledore declarou, seus olhos faiscando, enquanto Moody, ao seu lado, os encarava, irritado.

Lily corou de leve e, tornando a ajeitar suas pastas, deu alguns passos para trás.

– Até mais – disse, beijando-lhe de leve na face. Tiago se permitiu dois segundos com um sorriso idiota na face antes de tossir. Seu olhar voou para o relógio, ao acaso. _Quatro horas._

– Não é muito tarde – murmurou, olhando para Moody, que sempre lhe lembrava as questões de segurança, por alguma razão. Não haveria problemas, pensou, uma sensação de otimismo o invadindo. Ele voltaria depois para casa – levando _flores _para ela, claro. Lily as adorava, por mais que jamais fosse admitir – e então tudo ficaria bem. Sempre ficava. – Nada vai acontecer.

* * *

_Nada vai acontecer._

_Nada poderia acontecer._

_Nada... Acontecera._

Ele olhou desolado para as paredes uniformemente brancas e deixou sua cabeça se afundar nas palmas de suas mãos. Tornou a murmurar os mesmos palavrões irritados que já soltara em voz baixa – um olhar aos rostos severos de alguns curandeiros que ali passavam foi suficiente para não fazê-lo se arriscar. Aquilo, nem por um momento, fez a opressão em seu peito passar. E ainda havia algo entalado em sua garganta quando contemplava a maldita porta que o separava _dela_, algo que parecia estar querendo sair... Levantou a cabeça violentamente e bateu com ela na parede atrás de si. Por dois segundos sua atenção se desviou e ele considerou bater a cabeça mais vezes – qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquela sensação – _de perda._

– Tiago! – ele se assustou, olhando para os lados. A batida deixara seu cérebro um pouco mais devagar e ele teve que piscar diversas vezes para que os pontos pretos sumissem da frente dos seus olhos. Tiago se viu contemplando a face preocupada de Marlene McKinnon, que se ajoelhara para ele, sentado no banco. Lupin vinha logo atrás.

– Então? – ela perguntou, num tom obviamente desesperado. Tiago a encarou e seus lábios tremeram.

– Eu... Lily... Nós... – ele mordeu os próprios lábios. – Ela foi atacada – disse, numa voz baixa e fraca, sem lhe encarar. Marlene costumava ser bem invocada às vezes – ao menos era assim com Sirius. Talvez ela fosse matá-lo quando soubesse como tudo acontecera. _Não que não merecesse, _pensou, com desgosto.

Marlene pareceu engolir uma resposta mal-criada.

– Isso nós _sabemos, _Potter. Dumbledore acabou de falar para a gente, estávamos na... Então, como ela está?

Sem dizer nada, ele lançou um olhar à porta branca a sua frente. Marlene seguiu seu olhar e pareceu ainda mais nervosa. Lupin se aproximou e apertou seu ombro, em consolo.

– Eu encontrei Belby lá atrás – disse em tom baixo. – Parece que ela já está melhor, já conseguiram fazer os cortes pararem de sangrar. É só... – e se calou, confuso.

– O que foi? – o outro perguntou, encarando-o. Lupin hesitou.

– Lily estava bem? Você sabe se ela estava diferente ou algo do tipo?

Marlene subitamente se levantara – seus olhos claros fixavam Lupin e ela pareceu menear a cabeça bem de leve. Tiago teria considerado seu olhar infinitamente assustador se o tivesse visto.

– Não – Tiago disse, confuso. – Por quê?

Remo trocou um olhar com Marlene.

– Nada. Eu... – Ele hesitou. – Eu vou tomar um café rápido lá em cima, estou sem dormir há mais de 24 horas.

Marlene suspirou.

– Eu acho que também preciso de um. Se houver alguma melhora, nos mande um recado – e, dando uma palmada gentil em seu ombro, ela acompanhou Lupin. Tiago teve um momento de distração enquanto a olhava partir. Então voltou a encarar a parede branca e a porta.

Seu olhar estava fixo, não obstante quantas pessoas passassem... Ele tinha certeza de já estar lá há horas, esperando, esperando, e Lily não melhorava... Tinha que ter alguma coisa para curar isso, tinha. Seus olhos foram se fechando contra sua vontade – e sua cabeça estava pesando. Demais. Mas Lily em breve iria acordar, ele sabia disso, e precisava estar ali para recebê-la, não podia dormir agora.

* * *

Alguém estava lhe chamando. Ele tinha certeza disso. Será que não viam que ele _estava ocupado?_ Será que não haviam reparado que ele estava no meio de um piquenique com Lily? E grunhiu. Como alguém o achara, no meio daquele campo cheio de flores perfumadas, se, teoricamente, aquele lugar era deserto e impossível de localizar? E por que – _por quê?_ – a pessoa lhe chamava de modo tão urgente, mencionando Lily diversas vezes se a ruiva estava logo a sua frente? 

_Lily._

Lily machucada, desmaiada, deitada naquela cama de hospital. E a culpa...

Ele se levantou, de um salto. Estivera – ele não sabia como chegara ali – deitado na cama de algum quarto do Hospital, ao que parecia. Esfregou os olhos e, ignorando a crescente dor em sua têmpora, se virou para Marlene McKinnon.

– Lily. – Disse ele, brevemente, dando voz a seus pensamentos. – Ela... – e hesitou, sem saber o que diria. _"Ela está bem?", "Ela piorou?", "Ela acordou?" _ou, ainda, _"Ela quer o divórcio?". _– O que aconteceu?

Marlene lhe encarava com um sorriso na face - ainda que ele talvez indicasse um pouco de preocupação lhe turvando os olhos.

– Os curandeiros já saíram quase todos do quarto dela, só tem uma fazendo uns últimos exames. Eu acho que eles vão deixar nós entrarmos lá a qualquer hora dessas! E Remo disse... Potter? O que você está fazendo?

Mas ele já se levantara e caminhara decidido a porta. Marlene soltou um muxoxo alto e começou a segui-lo; Tiago, porém, já estava novamente sentado em frente à mesma porta branca em que ela e Remo haviam lhe encontrado algumas horas atrás, com a ligeira diferença de que ele não estava tão preocupado agora nem dormindo.

– Eles já vão libera-la – ela disse, em tom consolador. – Não deve demorar muito...

E, com efeito, a porta se abriu e uma curandeira saiu de lá, olhando para a prancheta que carregava na mão, onde uma pena escrevia sozinha. Tiago se levantou de imediato – a curandeira pareceu um tanto assustada de vê-lo, mas um sorriso bondoso – e, por um momento delirante, o sorriso lhe pareceu cheio de pena – apareceu na face rosada dela.

– Sr. Potter, eu acho?

Ele acenou, parecendo incapaz de falar. A mulher piscou.

– A sua esposa se encontra dormindo, no momento – disse, numa voz lenta. – Tivemos que lhe dar uma poção do Sono, a sra. Potter estava muito nervosa. E ela perdeu muito sangue e... Sofreu um grande choque. Agora, talvez o senhor devesse...

– Eu _preciso _vê-la! – ele exclamou, de súbito, num sussurro. – Eu só quero vê-la, só preciso... – E pestanejou. A curandeira suspirou.

– Cinco minutos no máximo, sr. Potter. – Disse, em tom de quem aceita o inevitável. – A sra. Potter não vai acordar tão cedo, porém, e talvez o senhor devesse ir para casa dormir um pouco...

Tiago não parecia ouvi-la, entretanto. Encaminhara-se para a porta – _aquela porta que o separava dela _– e finalmente entrava. Era um quarto grande, com meia dúzia de camas, mas somente a primeira estava ocupada – os cabelos vermelhos dela se espalhavam pelo travesseiro branco, algumas mechas caindo sobre sua face – eles ofereciam ainda mais contraste ali, naquele quarto branco, com a pele pálida dela. Ele a encarou por algum momento, lutando contra aquela sensação de culpa que fazia seus olhos arderem – Lily nunca lhe parecera mais frágil a vida inteira.

Ergueu sua mão e tocou a pele dela, que, apesar de toda sua palidez, conservava seu calor – ele se permitiu acariciar-lhe os cabelos, tirando-os da frente de sua face, de modo a dar-lhe uma visão completa do rosto de Lily Evans – _Potter. _Ele sorriu, por um momento, com um pensamento que passou por sua cabeça – não conseguira, ainda, se acostumar inteiramente com a idéia de que Lily Evans era sua esposa – inteiramente _sua –_ com tantas pessoas no mundo... _Ele _se casara com ela. _Ele _fora escolhido. E _ele _a amava, mais do que ninguém no mundo poderia. Sorrindo sinceramente, beijou-lhe a têmpora e sacou a varinha, fazendo aparecerem flores do nada. Flores sempre resolviam. Suspirou e então conjurou uma cadeira para si.

Ninguém a separaria dela. Não mais.

* * *

O olhar de choque dele teria sido quase cômico em uma ocasião mais feliz – não agora. Não com as lágrimas quente correndo pela face dela, seus olhos ficando rapidamente vermelhos e a pele empalidecendo ainda mais. Ela apenas apertou os lábios quando ele a envolveu num abraço morno, parecendo mortalmente preocupado – e Lily não lhe culparia por isso. Qualquer pessoa com o juízo não entenderia porque ela estava _chorando _naquele momento, quando deveria estar alegre e aliviada. 

– Lily... – ele disse, num murmúrio, passando a mão entre os cabelos vermelhos dela, num gesto de conforto. Ela não respondeu; sua cabeça se apoiara no ombro dele, manchando-lhe a camisa com lágrimas. – Por Merlim, o que foi? – perguntou, numa voz rouca, e ela se separou, enxugando o rosto inutilmente.

Sem pressa, Tiago ergueu a mão e acariciou sua face, de modo a tentar fazer o que Lily não conseguia. Após um momento, ela respirou fundo e o encarou.

Os olhos vermelhos dela o assustaram tanto quanto vê-la quase sem vida naquela mesma cama momentos atrás. Ele não se lembrava exatamente de quando Lily perdera o controle desse modo. Ela chorara durante o enterro da irmã menor dos Prewett – era a consciência de que estavam em guerra que a devia ter assustado. E depois vieram tantas mortes que aquilo parecia comum... E quando a mãe dela morrera ele a consolara também – mas _desse jeito_, jamais.

– Eu devia ter te contado antes – ela disse, num sussurro quase inaudível, parecendo se controlar ao máximo. – Eu sei que devia, eu sei, mas não... Eu fui i-idiota, e... – ela engoliu em seco.

Ele piscou e, incerto, segurou-lhe a mão. Lily tremeu e abraçou-o, num ímpeto.

– Desculpe – ela murmurou, as lágrimas voltando. Tiago revirou os olhos por um momento, quando, num lapso, percebeu que essa devia ser uma das poucas vezes em que Lily Evans lhe pedia desculpas. – Eu...

E pareceu incapaz de prosseguir. Ele teve a impressão de que ela reforçou o aperto antes de tornar a suspirar.

– Eu perdi, Tiago, eu perdi... – e murmurou a mesma coisa infinitas vezes. Tiago se separou um pouco e encarou-a nos olhos. Lily nunca lhe parecera mais triste. Ele levou alguns segundos antes de entender sobre o que ela poderia estar falando. Seu olhar de choque se acentuou. – Eu estava... _grávida, _de dois meses. E... Eu... Eu ia te con-contar, mas... Eu fui tão idiota...

Ele tornou a piscar. Sem dizer nada, beijou-lhe os lábios de leve e abraçou-a com mais decisão que nunca.

– Nós vamos ter outros, Lily. Vários – disse, baixinho. – Um para dia do mês, e podemos dar números a eles em vez de nomes. E um terá seus olhos, outro seu cabelo, e outra sua boca e outra será tão comportada quanto você era. E teremos um pequeno Tiago, para te dar tantos problemas quanto eu já dou e outro para jogar quadribol e mais um para atacar o velho Ranhoso de vez em quando... – e ela deu uma breve risada, entre os soluços. – Porque eu não vou querer parar de tê-los, se é que me entende...

E, sorrindo, beijou-lhe a têmpora.

– E quando você quiser começar a produção, Lily, é só me chamar. Eu vou estar aqui sempre à sua disposição.

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

_Levantou a cabeça. A expressão que havia na face de Lily só lhe fez empalidecer mais. Ela sorria. De um modo como ele só a vira sorrir uma ou duas vezes desde que a conhecera. Os lábios dela pareciam entrar em perfeita sintonia com seus olhos verdes, de modo que havia um brilho inigualável neles, parecendo acentuá-los. E, então, ela piscou. Lançou-lhe um olhar e Tiago se deu conta do que estava preste a fazer. Do que tinha que fazer. O que quer que acontecera para que Lily estivesse feliz seria pouco para a notícia. _

_– Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa – ele disse, e ouviu sua voz sair diferente do normal. Levou dois segundos até perceber que ela falara a mesma coisa que ele. Lily pestanejou, visivelmente surpresa, ainda que continuasse a sorrir agradavelmente. _


	5. O que não deveria ter sido

**N.A:** É, eu demorei um pouco para postar esse, minha culpa u.u Mas eu fui viajar, e Hiroshima foi muito interessante x) E, no lado bom, eu acabei a primeira parte da minha continuação de February 14th! Mas, depois de tanto tempo, vamos a fic, que é o que importa...

E obrigada a todos que deixaram uma review no último capítulo XD Espero que vocês gostem desse, embora seja um tanto mais... dramático. u.u Próximo capítulo é mais fofo, prometo

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 - O que não deveria ter sido...**_

_Ele estava perdido._

Não exatamente, mas se sentiu assim. Não tinha noção nenhuma do que fazer – _ambos _deviamlhe esperar na mesma casa, ambos deviam estar alegremente comemorando o Natal. _Natal. _Será que aquele maldito não podia ao menos respeitar um único dia? Será que ele não poderia comemorar o natal como todo mundo fazia? E ainda que a idéia de Lord Voldemort trajando uma confortável roupa de Papai Noel fosse inusitada, não o alegrou. Tiago duvidou se algum dia se sentiria pior.

Jogou-se no banco, arrasado. A noite bonita parecia zombar dele – não havia uma única nuvem no céu. Não. As estrelas brilhavam e havia uma enorme lua cheia e amarelada – perfeita para uma noite de natal. A lembrança de Moody dizendo que não deveriam beber muito naquela noite – _ou seriam presa fácil para os Comensais da Morte! _– nem ficarem fora de casa depois das seis da noite – _não vão querer encontrar com um deles em um beco escuro! _– passaram por sua mente.

– Muito bem, Olho-Tonto, o que você diria agora – ele perguntou, a ninguém em especial, olhando o parque infantil que se estendia, iluminado pelas luzes fracas dos postes, a neve se acumulando -, se tivesse no meu lugar?

Mas a resposta não veio e ele não se surpreendeu. Ninguém saberia o que fazer. Afinal, _como _ele comunicaria as duas pessoas que mais prezava em sua vida aquilo? Como explicar a ela que sua melhor amiga tinha morrido? Como dizer ao seu melhor amigo que a única pessoa que ele realmente amara tinha morrido?

Se levantou e com uma olhada ao redor, desaparatou. Pior as coisas não poderiam ficar, pensou.

* * *

_Lily não estava em casa, _ele constatou, dando uma olhada ao redor. A mesa estava pronta e Sirius e Rabicho conversavam animadamente na sala, com Emelina Vance, os irmãos Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes e Dédalo Diggle. Todos pareciam alheios a qualquer coisa que acontecera e Tiago não os culpou. A idéia de ser aquele que deveria acabar com a felicidade deles era repugnante, mas ele se incumbira de fazer isso. Ele pedira a Dumbledore para que pudesse contar a Lily e a Sirius. 

Um desejo enorme de permanecer ali, no vão da porta, apenas os olhando, deixando-os permanecerem alegres invadiu sua mente, e, para seu desgosto, Pedro o viu.

– Pontas! – chamou, parecendo alegre, levantando-se do chão. Ele gesticulou imediatamente a mesa do banquete – e por mais miserável que tivesse, Tiago não deixou de sentir uma forte vontade de esquecer de tudo e comer – Lily preparara com tanto carinho aquilo, e Marlene a ajudara... E agora ela não estava mais ali...

Forçando um sorriso, ele entrou na sala.

– Onde Lily está? – perguntou, à guisa de responder Rabicho. Sirius se virou para fitá-lo, e Tiago rapidamente se fingiu interessado na mesa. O olhar alegre e animado do amigo parecia piorar tudo.

– Achei que estava com você – Sirius respondeu, parecendo estar intrigado. Tiago fingiu ignorar isso e se virou para os outros. Gideão parecia muito interessado em uma conversa com Dorcas Meadowes, ele notou, satisfeito, e Dédalo bebia mais e mais vinho a cada minuto. Mas Emelina acenou negativamente, balançando seus longos cabelos castanhos.

– Lily estava com Marlene – ao som desse nome Sirius se virou, parecendo interessado -, ao menos até a hora do almoço, arrumando esse banquete. Então eu e Dorcas chegamos e as duas saíram... Marlene deve estar chegando daqui a pouco, talvez estejam juntas, Potter.

_Não, elas não estão, _ele pensou, olhando para o chão. Era agora. Ele tinha que falar – quanto mais tarde fosse, mais pioraria...

– Eu preciso falar com você, Pontas – Sirius anunciou, de súbito, se levantando. Tiago empalideceu e seu sorriso sumiu.

– Eu também preciso falar com você – disse, numa voz rouca, que ele teve certeza de que Sirius teria reconhecido uma nota de pânico, se o amigo não tivesse tão feliz.

– Certo. Então, nada pessoal, entendam, mas é uma conversa particular... – Sorriu. – Lily poderia emprestar o seu quarto para nossa conversa.

Fabio Prewett riu.

– Lily não vai ficar com ciúmes, Black?

– Tiago já está no laço, Lily não precisa se preocupar. Eu tenho a impressão de que não tenho o... Hum... _Equipamento _de que o Pontas aqui gosta.

Um sorriso relutante e verdadeiro escapou dos lábios dele.

– Não, Lily não precisa ficar nervosa. Ela sabe que eu sou fiel. E, Rabicho, ainda não são nem nove horas, espera... É uma ceia, não um piquenique – disse, sorrindo de leve.

Sirius bateu em seu ombro de uma forma nada carinhosa e Tiago lentamente começou a andar, sua mente raciocinando. Ele esperaria que Sirius dissesse o que quer que quisesse – lembrando-se de concordar com tudo que Sirius falasse – e então... Não podia mais adiar esse momento.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta do quarto vazio. Jogou-se na cama, se sentando, sem olhar para o amigo, fingindo interessado nas guirlandas e nas luzes encantadas que Lily enfeitara no quarto. Olhou de relance para o visgo no teto – ele brincara com Lily que queria passar a noite inteira do Natal debaixo do visgo com ela, dançando... E agora, ele pensou amargo, não haveria Natal.

– Você está bem, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou, lhe encarando curioso. – Parece.. nervoso – ele sorriu. – Não está pensando que eu vou te agarrar ou coisa do tipo, não? – acrescentou, revirando os olhos ao apontar o visgo.

Isso fez Tiago revirar os olhos, achando graça, ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago lhe dava a sensação de um grande vazio.

– Não, eu acho – espero – que também não tenho o equipamento.

– Não, você não tem... – e retirou uma caixa pequena do bolso, de veludo verde, com a qual começou a brincar entre os dedos. – Mas McKinnon teria, não?

Tiago acenou lentamente.

– Suponho que sim.

– E, bom... Eu acho que devia... É claro que eu nunca parei para pensar... Nunca tive juízo e nem quis... Mas... É essa a graça da vida, não é? – olhou para Tiago que, notou sem animação, o Sirius parecia cheio de fervor. – Fazer tudo sem pensar, é o que fazemos! Sempre fizemos, arriscando tudo... E o que eu poderia realmente perder?

– Almofadinhas... Do que exatamente você está falando?

Sirius, no entanto, não pareceu ouvir.

– Bom, eu não quero ser uma pessoa séria, mas esse dia tinha que chegar... Em algum momento eu teria que entrar de pingüim na igreja mesmo... Algum dia eu iria gostar de ter alguém me esperando quando eu chegasse em casa. Algum dia eu teria que _ficar no laço, _não é mesmo?

Tiago hesitou.

– Sirius, você não pode...

– Não tem jeito, Pontas, eu já me decidi – e sorriu maliciosamente. Abriu a caixa e mostrou um perfeito anel com uma singela pedra de diamante. – Vou pedi-la em casamento.

* * *

Foi como cair em um abismo profundo diante do sorriso alegre de Sirius. Ele de repente percebeu que precisava mais que nunca de Lily, porque _ela _tinha todo o juízo que faltava nele. Lily saberia como resolver aquilo. Lily saberia o modo certo de informar a Sirius que a mulher com a qual ele pretendia se casar estava _morta. _Não. Lily não saberia, porque, para começo de conversa, ela _não sabia _que Marlene morrera. E ele teria que acalmar Lily, para que ela acalmasse Sirius... Mas, não! Ele tinha que falar primeiro para Lily – e, por Merlim, como? Era a melhor amiga dela! Lily simplesmente entraria em colapso – e Sirius perguntaria porque isso acontecera e quando soubesse, também entraria em colapso. E... _ele continuava perdido._

Sirius o encarava quase desanimado e Tiago não o culpou. Em qualquer outra ocasião, ele avaliou, teria rido do amigo e feito piadas, embora incentivasse-o a fazer isso. Respirou fundo e encarou o amigo, ainda evitando deliberadamente os olhos

– Parece uma ótima idéia – disse, numa voz rouca, mas Sirius não pareceu notar isso.

– E é melhor _agora, _ou depois do Natal? E como se faz o pedido? Que droga, porque tudo é mais difícil do que parece?

– Eu pensei que você não planejasse se casar – murmurou, num fio de voz.

– Eu também pensava o mesmo de você – Sirius observou. – E no entanto, aí você está, não é? Casado há quase dois anos...

– Um ano e quatro meses – Tiago retorquiu, e o sorriso na face do outro aumentou.

– Viu? – e riu. – Agora, você tinha algo para me dizer, não tinha?

A pouca cor no rosto de Tiago desapareceu enquanto ele se levantava.

– _Eu preciso ver Lily. _

Sirius fez uma careta.

– Isso não é novidade nenhuma, Tiago.

– Eu preciso achar ela. Só Lily pode... Só ela vai conseguir...

– Tente falar com Marlene – Sirius sugeriu. – Vamos até a casa dela, e eu posso...

– Não, você não pode! Fique aqui e _não saia desse quarto. _Eu vou procurar Lily. – E, sem se importar com o rosto assustado do amigo, começou a avançar até a saída. Lançou um último olhar ao amigo, finalmente fitando-lhe nos olhos. Sirius sorria, vibrante. –

* * *

Ele teve certeza de que estava parecendo muito estranho quando passou voando pela sala, apenas respondendo vagamente que ia procurar Lily quando alguém lhe perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro, ele não tinha idéia nenhuma de onde ela estava. Segundo, a neve aumentara, ainda que o céu estivesse mais limpo – a Lua cheia brilhava entre as poucas nuvens cinzas – e era regra não sair de casa sozinho depois das sete – e, quando ele consultou seu relógio de pulso, viu que faltavam dez minutos para as oito horas. 

Olhou ao redor, na rua vazia, onde apenas alguns lampiões brilhavam, iluminando sem muita força. Diversos lugares passaram por sua mente e, então, fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, se encontrava no Saguão bem iluminado do Ministério da Magia. Sua pele se contraiu quando o súbito calor lhe invadiu e ele respirou fundo, enquanto se aproximava do bruxo-vigia.

– Boa noite, Potter – o bruxo disse, parecendo surpreso em vê-lo. – Não devia estar em casa agora?

– Devia – Tiago disse, agourento. – Soube de algum ataque?

O bruxo acenou, tristemente.

– A Marca Negra foi encontrada sobre a casa dos McKinnon. Moody e meia dúzia de aurores foram lá, ver o que aconteceu.

– Mais alguém sabe disso?

O outro negou.

– Por enquanto não. Mas o Profeta Diário terá um dia cheio amanhã – e sorriu, amargurado. Tiago tinha a impressão de que havia no seu rosto uma expressão igual à dele.

– Sabe se Lily está por aqui? – perguntou, decidido a mudar um pouco de assunto. Ele já estava angustiado demais para ver mais alguém assim.

– Lily Potter? – ele checou alguns registros. – Não, não está. O turno dela acabou às dez horas, mas eu sei que ela voltou aqui pelas duas. Quando eu entrei, ela estava conversando com Madame Lewis.

Isso distraiu totalmente Tiago.

– Lewis? A curandeira do St. Mungus?

O bruxo-vigia acenou lentamente.

– É quem me pareceu. Você sabe, ela é bem alta. E usa geralmente aquele chapéu rid... _estranho_ – e corrigiu a si mesmo com um suspiro.

– Você sabe sobre o que elas falavam?

O bruxo ergueu as sobrancelhas, com uma careta.

– Eu não sou fofoqueiro, entenda, Potter. Nem profeta. Então...

– Certo, certo, foi uma pergunta idiota mesmo... – Tiago declarou, impaciente, sem querer dizer que se o vigia não era fofoqueiro, não devia ter contado tudo que já dissera até então. – E você também não deve saber para onde foram, não?

– Ah, não, isso não. Mas eu sei que a Sra. Potter está _agora _no St. Mungus, porque Belby acabou de vir para uma reunião com a Ministra e ele a encontrou por lá...

– _Lily está no hospital? _– Tiago perguntou, tentando ao máximo não gritar. O vigia acenou calmamente. – E por que não me contou logo no início?

– Porque você não me perguntou – disse, num tom de quem se ofendera. – Você quis saber se ela estava aqui, e eu neguei, mas você não quis saber por onde ela estava, então... Ei! Aonde você vai?

Mas Tiago já atingira a linha de limite e aparatara, irritado, após consultar o relógio. Faltavam dois segundos para as oito horas.

* * *

No momento em que se materializou no Hospital um relógio deixou soltar um gongo baixo e profundo, enquanto seu longo ponteiro alcançava o "oito". Tiago soltou um resmungo qualquer e olhou ao redor, sua mente trabalhando rápido. E se, afinal, Dumbledore tivesse se enganado? E se Lily também tivesse presente no ataque aos McKinnon e estivesse ferida... Ele sabia que não suportaria vê-la de novo em estado de perigo, não mesmo... Então surgiu uma pequena luz em seu cérebro, que lhe lembrou que Lily não poderia ter se encontrar com Marlene McKinnon na hora em Voldemort aparecera – Dumbledore sabia, ele mesmo fora verificar. E já tinham trazido os corpos para o St. Mungus, lembrou-se, caminhando distraído até o balcão de ajuda; Fora o que o diretor dissera, não? Que eles iriam levá-los ao hospital até que arrumassem a mansão, que estava um caos. Bom, essa devia ser realmente a verdade, porque não tinha muita lógica levar pessoas mortas até lá, uma vez que não tinham cura nem doença, pensou, sentindo-se muito sombrio. E para piorar um pouco a situação, ele ainda tinha que encontrar Lily, em algum lugar do hospital – ela provavelmente não saberia que Marlene estava morta, afinal, fora para isso que ele fora até lá... Imagine se Lily descobrisse ao acaso, se entrasse errado em uma sala e desse de cara com... 

– Eu _preciso _encontrar Lily Evans – Potter – acrescentou. Ignorara as quatro pessoas na sua frente na fila, que o olhavam resmungando, uma delas com os braços e pernas cinzas, parecendo puro ferro, mas tinha urgência. A bruxa atendente o olhou por cima dos óculos.

– E eu _preciso _que fique na fila, por um instante, já vou atendê-lo.

– É questão de vida ou morte – argumentou, passando pela sua cabeça que, de um modo ou outro, era mesmo. A bruxa soltou um muxoxo.

– Não tem nenhuma Lily Evans registrada hoje. Mas se não for internamento nem visita, pode encontrá-la na Sala de Chá, Quinto Andar, talvez, ao lado da Ala de Consultas Rápidas.

– Obrigado – disse, em tom breve, e começou a subir as escadas. Trinta minutos atrás, a idéia de não ter fôlego para subir dez lances de escada o faria rir. Agora, correndo pelo oitavo e já sem fôlego, ele não via muita graça. Lily diria que ele deveria _inspirar pelo nariz, soltar pela boca, _mas, ele pensou irritado, ela não tivera que subir tudo aquilo. Já haviam sido mais de cem degraus, tinha que ser. Ele praticamente não agüentava mais...

E, então, ali estava.

* * *

Ela mal levara à xícara aos lábios para provar a bebida quando Tiago Potter invadiu a Sala de Chá e correu ao seu encontro. A ruiva o encarou, em choque, antes de desviar o olhar à curandeira a sua frente, que lhe sorriu. 

– Vou deixa-los a sós, Sra. Potter – disse, levantando.

– Obrigada, Dilly – ela agradeceu, se virando para encarar o marido, que parou derrapando a sua frente.

– Lily... – disse, sem fôlego, a mão no peito. – Como você 'tá?

– Certamente melhor que você – ela respondeu, sorrindo, arrumando a roupa dele de leve. – O que houve? Parece que correu para subir até aqui. Você não faria isso, é claro – e piscou. Tiago fez uma careta.

– Por que não faria?

– Porque tem um elevador no Átrio. Até você devia saber disso – Lily respondeu e, diante da cara chocada dele, lhe beijou de leve nos lábios. – Agora, o que faz aqui? Eu não posso estar tão atrasada assim para o jantar. Marlene não avisou a vocês que eu só ia aparecer às nove, mais ou menos?

Ele empalideceu.

– Não, ela não avisou – murmurou, respirando fundo e abaixando a cabeça para contemplar os próprios sapatos – desamarrados em algum momento da subida, em que ele não tivera tempo para parar. _Era agora. _Ele tinha que contar logo, e talvez aproveitasse que já estavam no hospital mesmo... Lily sem dúvida iria passar muito mal quando soubesse...

Levantou a cabeça. A expressão que havia na face de Lily só lhe fez empalidecer mais. _Ela sorria. _De um modo como ele só a vira sorrir uma ou duas vezes desde que a conhecera. Os lábios dela pareciam entrar em perfeita sintonia com seus olhos verdes, de modo que havia um brilho inigualável neles, parecendo acentuá-los. E, então, ela piscou. Lançou-lhe um olhar e Tiago se deu conta do que estava preste a fazer. Do que _tinha _que fazer. O que quer que acontecera para que Lily estivesse feliz seria pouco para a notícia.

– Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa – ele disse, e ouviu sua voz sair diferente do normal. Levou dois segundos até perceber que ela falara a mesma coisa que ele. Lily pestanejou, visivelmente surpresa, ainda que continuasse a sorrir agradavelmente.

– Parece que estamos num impasse, então – Lily replicou, gracejando, enquanto colocava umas mechas de cabelo distraidamente atrás da orelha. – Bom, pode falar primeiro.

– Você parece realmente ansiosa para falar – Tiago retorquiu, numa desculpa qualquer para adiar aquilo. Ela estava tão alegre...

– Só... Um Pouco. Porque não vamos para casa e conversamos lá? Eu estou com fome e você está estranho... – Lily se levantou, olhando-o com preocupação. – O que foi?

– Estômago embrulhado – ele respondeu, no que considerou uma inteira verdade. O seu estômago andara bem revirado desde que percebera o que deveria fazer.

– Bom, então vamos logo. Eu quero dizer... – ela olhou de soslaio para uma sacola em sua mão. – Eu preciso mesmo entregar isso a Lewis, é o meu presente de natal para ela.

– Você pode enviar por coruja – Tiago disse, olhando nervoso para ela. Ele sinceramente não acreditava em sexto sentido, mas havia uma coisa muito próxima disso dentro dele que sugeria que aquilo _não seria _uma boa idéia. Mas Lily, pelo que parecia, não estava sentindo nada no momento.

– É importante para mim, Lewis me... Fez um grande favor esses dias.

Ela lhe lançou outro olhar, que o fez acenar, resignado. A idéia de negar qualquer coisa que fosse significativa a Lily naquele momento era completamente ridícula, de modo que ele apenas lhe apertou a mão e desceu as escadas até o quarto andar com ela.

– Você tem certeza de que está bem? – ela perguntou, num murmúrio, olhando para o marido que respirava fundo a cada cinco segundos.

– Ótimo – ele mentiu, no que considerou uma péssima atuação. E Lily pareceu concordar com sua opinião, porque apenas lhe lançou um olhar estranho antes de bater em uma porta qualquer. Uma mulher alta, de cabelos inteiramente negros apesar da face ligeiramente enrugada, apareceu. Havia um chapéu _bem _estranho em sua cabeça, que imitava uma arara tropical, embora fosse visivelmente falsa. Tiago achou que havia algo de muito estranho na ave até perceber que a arara, normalmente colorida, estava preta e com um véu cobrindo a face. Mas Lily não teve tempo de reparar naquilo, porque Madame Lewis, ao ver ela, explodiu em lágrimas.

– Ah, Lily... Então você já sabe... – ela murmurou e, com um choque de horror, Tiago entendeu.

Glenda Lewis, mãe de Emily McKinnon, que por sua vez era mãe de Marlene McKinnon... E os corpos haviam sido trazido para o St. Mungus, e a curandeira deveria ter sido informada, então, já que era parente das vítimas... E Lily não deveria estar entendendo nada, mas, em algum momento, a compreensão também deveria chegar a ela...

– Tiago... O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou, seu sorriso finalmente desaparecendo totalmente da face e o seu rosto perdendo a vivacidade de até então.

– A minha Emily... – Madame Lewis prosseguiu, soluçando. – Sempre foi uma garota tão linda... Tão gentil... Por que tinha que acontecer, por quê?

– Emily. – Tiago viu Lily murmurar numa voz baixa, olhando fixamente para a mulher a sua frente. – Emily Lewis McKinnon – Lily finalmente disse, seu rosto pálido ao se virar para o marido. Após lhe olhar por um segundo, a ruiva meneou a cabeça. – Não, isso não aconteceu – acrescentou, sua voz firme. – Não _pode _ter acontecido, é claro.

Ele a encarou fixamente antes de acenar afirmativamente coma cabeça. Lily estremeceu violentamente e fechou os olhos por um momento antes de respirar fundo e abri-los, ignorando os soluços da curandeira.

– Quando aconteceu? – perguntou.

– Três horas atrás, mais ou menos – ele respondeu, olhando-a com receio.

– Onde?

Houve outra trocar de olhares antes dele responder.

– Na Mansão McKinnon – murmurou. Lentamente, Lily tornou a fechar os olhos, como se tentasse encontrar uma saída para aquilo. Sem dizer nada, ele a puxou para perto de si, mantendo a cabeça dela apoiada em seu peito, abraçando-a. Ele ouviu Lily suspirar e ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, os olhos verdes muito brilhantes.

– Ela estava lá? – perguntou, parecendo preferir ouvir a história de uma só vez. Ele apenas tornou a acenar.

– Estava – disse, numa voz anormalmente séria. Lily abaixou a cabeça. Houve um longo silêncio, apenas interrompido pelos soluções constantes de Madame Lewis, que murmurava coisas que soavam como "_Eles não mereciam isso, não eles..._". – Lily...

Ele a ouviu respirar fundo.

– Vamos para casa, Tiago – Lily disse, sua voz trêmula. Sem mais palavras, eles simplesmente deram-se as mãos e desaparataram.

* * *

Por um maravilhoso instante – que foi o momento entre aparatar do St. Mungus e chegar no seu destino – ele pensou que estava tudo bem enfim. Não exatamente 'bem', mas _acabado._ Lily sabia finalmente e ele não tinha mais nada a declarar. Não tinha nada com o que se preocupar... Agora era guardar o banquete – porque não haveria mais festa assim que eles soubessem o que acontecera – e esperar que amanhã fosse um dia melhor. _Pior não poderia ser, _ele considerou, ao aparatarem na calçada logo em frente a sua casa. Abriu o portão para passarem, mas Lily apenas separou-se dele e fixou seu olhar na casa – eles haviam decorado-a com diversas luzes, do telhado ao chão, de modo que a casa brilhava na noite escura. A neve acumulada ficava divertidamente mudando de cor – azul, vermelha, verde, amarela, branco, azul, vermelha, verde... 

– Lily? – ele chamou, se virando, passando a mão gentilmente pela face gelada dela. – Lily? – tornou, em voz mais alta, ligeiramente mais nervoso pelo silêncio mortal dela.

– Sirius não sabe... Sabe? – ela perguntou, parecendo não vê-lo.

– Acho que não... eu não tive, sabe, _coragem, _de contar a ele... Eu ia, mas...

Lily lhe encarou – os olhos dela continuavam muito brilhantes, mas ele não vira nenhuma gota de lágrima cair. Sorriu melancolicamente – por mais que Lily viesse a negar, ele a conhecia demais para saber que aquela sua máscara de firmeza uma hora cairia.

– _Mas?_

– Ele começou a falar... – e, ele meneou a cabeça, triste. – E disse que já estava na hora, que ele _devia _fazer isso, que...

Mas não completou a frase. Lily soltou algo que lembrou uma risada sem alegria – e, no instante seguinte, ela suspirava profundamente e as lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

– Eu sei... – ela disse, num sussurro rouco. – Eu o ajudei a escolher o anel. Saímos ontem, correndo, para encontrar uma loja aberta... Você não estava em casa, tinha ido falar com Dumbledore, e Sirius começou a dizer que amava ela e que ele tinha que fazer aquilo, que tinha que pedi-la... Ele parecia tão alegre...

Ele passou uma mão gentilmente pela cintura dela. Lily pousou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele a guiou para o jardim. Ambos tornaram a parar diante da porta. Lily desvencilhou-se dele sem pressa e fez uma corajosa, porém inútil, tentativa de enxugar a própria face – os olhos continuaram vermelhos e a marca das lágrimas estava bem nítida apesar da face corada de frio.

– Você continua linda – ele murmurou, um sorriso intrépido em sua face. Lily meramente meneou a cabeça e apertou-lhe a mão.

– Eu vou para o quarto – ela disse. – Não quero falar com ninguém, sério... Mas você tem que avisar a eles... Dorcas, os Prewett, Emelina. E tem Sirius...

– Eu falo com Sirius – Tiago garantiu, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, fitando-a preocupado. Lily parecia totalmente à beira de um colapso, mas abriu a porta decidida e subiu as escadas antes mesmo dele retirar o casaco.

Suspirou várias vezes e entrou na Sala de Jantar para encontrar o mesmo clima de antes. Fabio Prewett, entretanto, parecia ter bebido demais – a garrafa de uísque-de-fogo em sua mão estava quase vazia e ele murmurava qualquer coisa para Emelina Vance, que também segurava uma garrafa com uísque pela metade. Rabicho estava infinitamente entretido na comida para notar a sua chegada, mas Dorcas e Gideão levantaram a cabeça para encará-lo.

– Ah, você, Potter – Dorcas disse, revirando os olhos. – Achei que era Lily... Você não sabe dela? Já estava na hora dela chegar, não?

– Lily está lá em cima – informou brevemente.

– Mas você não estava lá com Sirius? – Gideão perguntou, confuso. – Quando você saiu?

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas – a imagem da face alegre de Sirius vendo as lágrimas de Lily invadiu a sua mente.

– Droga – xingou, baixinho, se virando para voltar ao Hall. Rabicho o alcançou quando subira os primeiros degraus.

– Você não vem comer, Pontas? A comida está boa, só faltam você e Lily para a festa...

– Não acho que vai mais ter festa, Rabicho – Tiago respondeu, agourento. O outro o encarou, parecendo preocupado.

– O que você quer dizer? – perguntou, numa voz baixa.

– Voldemort – disse, sua voz no mesmo tom que o do amigo. Fechou os olhos por dois segundos. – Ele apareceu na casa dos McKinnon há poucas horas...

E, quieto, voltou a caminhar, sem ver a face branca de Pedro Pettigrew, que o ficou fitando até ele sumir nas escadas e continuou olhando o nada, mesmo quando o som dos passos do amigo sumiram na escada. Então ele se virou e voltou à Sala de Jantar. Alguém tinha que dar a notícia.

Lily o fitou melancolicamente enquanto ele abria e fechava a porta do quarto. As lágrimas escorriam livres e quietas pela sua face, mas ela engoliu em seco e levantou a cabeça.

– Encontrei Sirius – disse, tornando a enxugar as lágrimas. – Eu não pude falar, mas acho que ele entendeu... Sirius me abraçou, então... Simplesmente sumiu.

– Como? Não pode aparatar aqui dentro.

– Eu sei, mas ele só desceu as escadas e eu achei que você tinha impedido, agora... – ela se levantou. Cambaleou por alguns instantes antes de se segurar, apoiando-se na mesa-de-cabeceira. Tiago meneou a cabeça e a fez se sentar novamente.

– Vou procurá-lo – disse, assegurando-a. Lily negou.

– Eu sei onde ele está – retorquiu, sua voz estranhamente firme. – Eu sei para onde ele ia quando estava com ela.

– Você _não _vai – Tiago frisou, jogando uma capa por cima do ombro e segurando a varinha. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, cética.

– Tente me impedir, Potter – ela retrucou, em tom seco, e sem encará-lo fez uma capa voar até ela.

– Lily...

– Vai ficar falando ou vamos descer e aparatar?

Tiago se permitiu alguns segundos para fitá-la diretamente nos olhos antes de beijar-lhe levemente os lábios.

– Vamos – murmurou.

* * *

De algum modo, ele não chorava. Sirius apenas encarava, estático, o pequeno córrego congelado a sua frente, que outrora corria – vívidas e claras lembranças de jogar água _nela, _apenas para enfurecê-la, enchiam a sua mente. Desviou o olhar para o céu – malditas estrelas. Maldita Lua Cheia. Malditos uivos de lobo – que agora eram cada vez mais altos, parecendo bem perto. O que lobos fariam ali, naquele parque trouxa em Londres? Lobos já não eram muito comum no sul – eles sempre preferiam as florestas do norte, mais frias... Então, claro, não haveriam lobos ali, somente... 

O instinto foi imediato e rápido – em um segundo havia um rosnado e, no outro, algo que ele não sabia de onde viera pulava em direção a seu pescoço. Ele se abaixou instantaneamente, mas _outro _daquelas coisas – eram três ou quatro – tornou a pular. De algum modo, ele sabia que deveria virar um cachorro, do contrário acabaria mordido ou morto – mas, do mesmo modo, as coisas iam ficando tão lentas subitamente...

Talvez Lily tivesse se enganado. Talvez Marlene não tivesse, afinal... Ela não poderia ter partido, não agora. Ele iria pedi-la em casamento, por Merlim! Não, ela não morrera. Ela estava na casa dela, se arrumando para a festa na casa dos Potter – E ele nunca entenderia qual era o mistério das mulheres para se arrumar, uma que elas sempre estavam lindas mesmas... Marlene jamais realmente precisara daquele batom nos lábios, ou de um esmalte para as unhas compridas, e menos ainda de uma camada de maquiagem na face... E ele sabia o que faria – o que planejara, inconscientemente, na noite passada, ainda que parecesse estar esperando isso a vida inteira: No meio da festa ele a chamaria para o jardim e a pediria... E Marlene sorriria do que jeito que ela sempre sorria e tudo ficaria bem. _Tudo. _Não. Do que ele estava brincando?

Não havia razão para sonhar. Não mais. Ela estava morta. _Morta. _E em breve ele se reuniria a ela. Porque nada mais importava agora. _Sinceramente._

Ele agora podia ver com exatidão a famosa _luz no fim do túnel_. Vermelha. Aquilo estava estranho... Não estava tudo escurecendo – o lobisomem chegava, sim, cada vez mais perto, naquele pulo infinito – e havia uma luz vermelha em sua direção: mas a luz não o acertou. Há pouco mais de dez centímetros de seu corpo, o lobisomem parou, agoniado. Sirius se virou. Ali, parada na entrada do pequeno parque, estava Lily, a varinha erguida, seu rosto fantasmagórico pela luz branca do poste. E Tiago vinha logo atrás, já em posição de ataque – mirou um feitiço entre outro lobo, enquanto Sirius apenas continuava olhando. Mais um lobo pulou em sua direção, e ele se esquivou habilmente, distraído. Os lobos entreolharam-se antes de abandonarem Sirius e partirem em direção a Tiago e Lily. A ruiva girou – e um segundo depois sumia e reaparecia ao lado do maroto, lançando outro feitiço em um dos lobos. Mas outros dois iam em direção a Tiago – e o feitiço de Lily apenas passou perto da pata de um deles. Tiago agiu rápido – um dos lobos parou, agonizante no chão, mas outro continuava correndo, a boca aberta revelando os dentes...

Então, ele piscou. No momento seguinte havia um belo e reluzente cervo em vez de um homem – e os dentes do lobo apenas rasparam nas patas dianteiras do cervo, que recuou – e , um segundo depois, o lobisomem caiu no chão, quieto. O cervo tornou a piscar e tornou a ser um homem, que encarava os outros dois. Ambos, Lily e Sirius tinham a varinha erguida, e haviam feito feitiços diferentes, porém com êxito. Tiago cambaleou de leve antes de menear a cabeça e se juntar aos outros. Suas mãos tinham alguns arranhões leves.

– Sirius – chamou, se virando para o amigo. – Você está bem?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Continuou contemplando o nada e Lily, sem dizer nada, o abraçou.

– Nós temos que ir, Sirius – ela disse, parecendo usar todo seu auto-controle. Tornou a repetir a frase. – E temos que prender esses lobisomens antes que alguém chegue...

– Lily – ela ouviu a voz de Tiago, mas a ignorou.

– Eu sei exatamente como você está, Sirius, acredite...

– Lily...

– Mas agora temos que ir...

– Lily...

– O que é? – ela perguntou, irritada, olhando para o marido. Tiago estava mais branco do que estivera a noite inteira, porém aquela era a terceira vez em sua vida que ela via essa expressão fria e decidida em sua face. As outras duas...

Lentamente, respirando fundo, Lily seguiu seu olhar. Ali, claramente, encontrava-se um bruxo alto, com uma longa capa negra, sua face branca e duas fendas no lugar de um nariz comum. Lord Voldemort. E, ao seu redor, mais seis Comensais da Morte se materializaram, a luz no poste refletindo em suas máscaras.

Lily sentiu Sirius se remexer ao seu lado e o encarou. Ele exibia a mesma expressão de Tiago, com uma fúria gelada acrescida. Tornando a respirar fundo, a ruiva o segurou.

– Não seja louco... – murmurou para ele, apertando seu braço com uma mão e, com a outra, mantendo a varinha erguida, sua mente trabalhando rápida. Ela e Tiago já haviam escapado por pouco de Voldemort duas vezes já e repetir isso uma terceira vez era uma idéia agradável.

– Vai ouvir a Sangue-Ruim, Black? – Voldemort debochou, enquanto os Comensais riam. – Não vai querer vingar a morte da sua _namorada_?

Lily reforçou o aperto, em dúvida se era Sirius quem segurava ou se _estava se _segurando em Sirius.

– Ela era até bem interessante, Black... Uma pena estar do lado errado, claro. – Ele apontou para um dos lobisomens caído ao seu lado. – Eu tive que conter os meus amigos para não se deliciarem com a carne... Seria uma pena estragar tão belo rosto, não?

Houve mais risadas. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, a ruiva soltou Sirius e avançou um passo, no que Tiago passou a segurá-la.

– Você mesma disse para não fazer loucuras – ele lembrou, olhando para os Comensais. Então abaixou a voz. – Vamos fazer como sempre...

– Esse lugar estava na mente dela – Voldemort continuou. – Uma das últimas coisas que ela deve ter pensado... Morreu suplicando pela vida, a pobre...

– MENTIROSO! – Sirius gritou, avançando. Seu rosto estava contorcido de raiva. Ele avançou um pouco, diante da risada de Voldemort.

– Não fique tão estressado, Black. Em breve vai se reunir a ela, no adorável paraíso dos amantes de trouxas, assim como esses dois – seus olhos vermelhos faiscaram ao fitar Lily e Tiago. – Por muito tempo vocês dois escaparam de mim. Não mais agora – ele acrescentou, sua voz fria. – Digam...

Mas suas palavras foram interrompidas. Sirius lançou-lhe um feitiço que o distraiu ligeiramente. Voldemort apenas acenou com as mãos antes de conjurar um escudo que fez o feitiço sumir.

– O meu problema não é com você por enquanto, Black – disse, uma nota de impaciência em sua voz. – A minha questão é...

– Já! – Tiago berrou, e ele e Lily se separaram. Ele mirou um feitiço no comensal mais a esquerda e logo em seguida se virou para bloquear um jato que vinha em sua direção. Lily teve que se desviar e mirar um feitiço por cima do ombro que, para sua surpresa, acertou o alvo. Sirius, porém, encaminhou direto para Voldemort e tornou a lançar o mesmo feitiço de antes, que o bruxo bloqueou com a mesma facilidade.

– Sirius! – Lily gritou, sua voz saindo quase baixa naquela confusão. Mas o maroto não a ouviu e continuou lançando feitiço atrás de feitiço em direção a Voldemort. Ela olhou ao redor, preocupada. Algum trouxa aparecia e seria mais confusão – ou pior, mais mortes... – Tiago! – se virou por dois segundos para o marido, que também a encarou. – Você tem que lançar o aviso, eu não vou conseguir...

Ele acenou. Um instante depois, um jato de luz apenas saia da sua varinha e subia rápido em direção ao céu. Um Comensal avistou-a e tentou sumir, em vão, com a imagem do cervo que se formara. Seu feitiço apenas passou como se a imagem fosse de puro ar.

Lentamente, o casal foi recuando e puxando Sirius para junto.

– Não seja idiota – Tiago disse, ríspido, sua voz num sussurro.. – Há dois Comensais para cada um de nós sem contar Voldemort. _Nós _sozinhos não podemos.

O amigo não respondeu. Continuava encarando Voldemort com a mesma fúria de antes.

– É suficiente – Voldemort disse, com frieza para seus Comensais. – Eu já disse que eles são _meus. _

– Não íamos matá-los, senhor – um Comensal da Morte apressou-se a dizer.

– Percebi – ele retrucou. – Agora, porque não um duelo?

Lily e Tiago se entreolharam.

– Vai embora, Sirius – ambos disseram, em uníssono, em tom baixo. Sirius riu friamente. – Você ouviu ele, Voldemort quer a nós – Tiago acrescentou, seu rosto decidido.

– Essa briga é minha, Pontas – disse Sirius, fazendo sinal de avançar, mas o amigo o puxou firmemente pelo braço.

– Se você for lá ele irá te matar e _morto _você não pode ajudar. Vai buscar ajuda.

– Não vou deixar vocês dois aqui – retrucou, num tom mais humano. – São seis comensais da morte...

– Sirius... – Lily o chamou. – Deixe. Se você for teremos a chance de pegar finalmente Voldemort. Sirius... Eu estou pedindo.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos antes de fazer um aceno mínimo com a cabeça.

– Tomem cuidado – avisou, em voz muito baixa, olhando por uma fração de segundo a mais para Lily, cujo rosto pálido subitamente corou. – Feliz Natal – acrescentou, olhando para os dois amigos, antes de aparatar. Voldemort riu, no que foi acompanhado pelos Comensais.

– Então o Black fugiu... Eu sempre soube que ele era um fraco...

– Cale a boca – Tiago rugiu, e ele e Lily avançaram. – A sua briga é com a gente, não?

Voldemort acenou.

– Não vai tentar fugir também, Potter? Ou é _nobre _e _corajoso _demais para isso?

– Não, eu não vou – Tiago retorquiu, calmamente. – E 'nobreza' e 'coragem' nunca foram sua especialidade, não?

– Não exatamente... As nossas prioridades são evidentemente diferentes, Potter – ele olhou com desprezo para Lily, cujos olhos verdes irradiavam a mesma calma que o marido. – Ficar ao lado de uma Sangue-Ruim... É claro que a sua família nunca teve muita tradição. Eu particularmente lamentei que a sua pobre mãe tenha morrido... Eu adoraria tê-la matado pessoalmente, mas uma doença chegou antes de mim...

Uma luz cintilou nos olhos castanhos dele. Lily apertou sua mão.

– Não faça o jogo dele – disse, na voz alta e calma, olhando para Voldemort. – Não deixe ele te perturbar, se concentre...

– O mesmo vale para a sua mãe trouxa, Evans – o bruxo acrescentou, mas Lily apenas piscou.

– Potter – Lily disse, simplesmente. – Eu me casei há um ano.

– E quatro meses – Tiago acrescentou, só para ela ouvir. Lily lhe lançou um olhar, distraída, quase sorrindo, antes de voltar a face determinada.

– O que for. Não evoluiu muito. De Evans para uma Potter...

– Evidentemente o meu conceito de evolução é diferente do seu – a ruiva replicou, olhando fixamente nos olhos vermelhos dele. Voldemort manteve o olhar antes de soltar um riso debochado.

– Não vai fugir, _Potter?_

– Nós estamos aqui, não estamos? – Tiago retrucou.

– Não você. _Ela._ A _nova _Potter. Ela não devia estar aqui... Devia?

Tiago lançou um olhar confuso a Lily – e, para sua surpresa, ela corou, do mesmo modo que corara quando Sirius lhe encarara.

– Eu... – ela começou, antes de parar, meneando a cabeça.

– A não ser, é claro, que ela não te contou – Voldemort continuou, zombando. – Isso explicaria muita coisa...

– Do que ele está falando, Lily? – Tiago perguntou num tom baixo. Para lhe surpreender novamente, ela sorriu finalmente, de ponta a ponta, parecendo ignorar onde estavam e na companhia de quem.

– Eu estou grávida, Tiago Potter – ela murmurou, calmíssima.

Houve um silêncio retumbante, em que ele finalmente entendeu porque ela parecia ignorar tudo ao redor.

– Então o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele explodiu, dando um passo a frente dela. Lily revirou os olhos. – Você não toca nela – Tiago acrescentou, olhando para Voldemort. Lily o cutucou.

– Não seja idiota – disse, com superioridade, e tornou a ficar do seu lado.

Voldemort riu.

– Vai correr o risco? – perguntou, seu olhar frio sobre ela.

– Não. _Você _vai. – Ela se virou para o marido, piscando.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, confuso.

– Dumbledore – Lily sussurrou. E, sem dúvida, ele se encontrava do outro lado do parque, com pouco mais de meia dúzia de pessoas atrás dele. Tiago sorriu. – Vamos.

* * *

Ele aprendera, em algum momento de sua vida, a admirá-la enquanto dormia. Talvez tivesse sido ainda durante Hogwarts, no quinto ou sexto ano, quando ela acidentalmente ficava horas estudando e, de repente, não agüentava mais – aquelas deviam ser as únicas ocasiões em que Lily Evans não reclamava dele ficar lhe olhando, de modo que Tiago aproveitava – fitando-lhe o formato da face, até se convencer de que tinha que acordá-la – Lily nunca soubera quem exatamente era a pessoa que lhe acordava sempre... Ou mesmo no sétimo ano, quando ela já _permitia _que ele a olhasse. Quando eles aproveitavam as tardes de sábado em frente ao lago, e ela ás vezes deitava a cabeça em seu colo e ele acariciava-lhe as madeixas vermelhas, observando-a fechar os olhos e dormir – Lily parecia então calma e sem problemas, sua respiração constante e lenta. E havia, na maioria das vezes, um sorriso pacífico em sua face – que ele invariavelmente interpretava como 'malicioso', de modo a imaginar que talvez ela estivesse sonhando com ele. E então ele se abaixava e murmurava uma canção em seu ouvido, a primeira que lhe viesse à mente, na tentativa de que quando ela acordasse, contasse que viera um príncipe e cantara-lhe uma música – e quando isso acontecia, Tiago meramente revirava os olhos e dizia que as pessoas tinham sonhos estranhos e sem sentido mesmo... 

Mas agora ele não cantava nenhuma música. Ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, observando-a, antes de deixar sua mão percorrer a face dela, num gesto de carinho. E então, ela entreabriu os olhos, como Tiago sabia que ela faria. Lily continuava com o seu sorriso pacífico nos lábios e os olhos exibiam uma expressão calma – a mesma que ela exibira quinze horas atrás.

– Olá – ela disse, num tom preguiçoso. – Que horas são?

– Quase meio-dia de 25 de dezembro.

Lily fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e ele entendeu que as lembranças de tudo estavam voltando a ela.

– Feliz natal – murmurou, seus olhos brilhando de lágrimas, ainda que aparentasse calma. Ele ajeitou-lhe a coberta. – E Sirius?

– O coloquei no quarto de hóspedes – Tiago respondeu, em tom de conforto. – Com uma Poção de Sono.

– A mesma que me deu? – ela perguntou, sorrindo de leve. Ele acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo culpado. Lily pestanejou. – Eu jamais iria dormir depois de tudo...

– Você precisa – ele interrompeu, firme. – Não pode acontecer a _ele. _– E acariciou-lhe o ventre. – Você foi acertada por um feitiço – ele acrescentou, explicando. – Voldemort... Ele sumiu com os Comensais depois que começou um incêndio nas árvores... E eu não deixei te acordarem e ainda lhe dei uma poção...

– Então ele escapou mais uma vez – ela suspirou.

– E está furioso com a gente – Tiago completou, sorrindo maroto. – Essa é a terceira vez que não consegue nos matar porque ficamos conversando... – Então ele ficou sério. – Eu gostaria de poder pegá-lo, mas acho que... Ainda não chegou a hora dele – completou, irritado. – Algum dia vai aparecer alguém, não vai? E então vamos ficar livres... Espero.

Lily acenou.

– Eu gosto de te ver assim – murmurou, sua mão sobre a dele. – Meio que... Responsável. – Ela piscou.

– Eu _sempre _sou, Lily – ele replicou, abaixando-se para beijar-lhe a fronte. – Às vezes esqueço de ser, mas...

– Tiago... – ela interrompeu, o encarando, parecendo hesitar. – Você sabe quando... quando vai ser... O enterro... – e as duas últimas palavras foram ditas numa voz não mais alta que um murmúrio. Ele viu uma lágrima relutante escorrer da face dela.

– Dumbledore disse... Em dois dias. Mas não se preocupe agora, não...

– Ela não sabia – Lily o interrompeu novamente, parecendo alheia a tudo agora. – Ela morreu sem saber... Eu adoraria contar a ela, Marlene ficaria tão feliz... – e mordeu os lábios, fazendo força para se controlar. Tiago a abraçou gentilmente. – Sirius. – Lily murmurou, subitamente.

Tiago se separou um pouco para fitá-la. Lily o encarou com total decisão nos olhos verdes.

– Eu quero que ele seja padrinho do _Harry._ Só ele.

Tiago acenou, duvidando se poderia negar qualquer coisa que Lily lhe pedisse naquele momento. Beijou-lhe os lábios longamente.

– Só ele – prometeu, quando se separaram.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios dela, e Lily tornou a fechar os olhos.

– Lily... Como sabe que vai ser "Harry"?

– Tiago Jr. é absolutamente idiota – ela murmurou, sua voz fraca.

– Não. Eu quis dizer...

– Como eu sei que vai ser um garoto? – Lily interrompeu. Se virou para o lado, se acomodando na cama. – Instinto...

E, sem mais nenhuma palavra trocada, ele ficou olhando Lily voltar a dormir.

* * *

**_Capítulo VI_**

_Lily sentiu-o apertar o abraço. _

_– Eu te amo, Lily – murmurou. – Morrer ou não morrer não mudará isso – disse, sorrindo. – Agora, você não quer pedir algo para sorrir? Algo mais fácil e momentâneo, de preferência. _

_Ela sorriu de leve e levantou a cabeça – seus lábios pousaram nos dele por longos minutos antes de relaxar. _

_– Um sorvete – ela declarou. – Me faria me sentir melhor. E se fosse de chocolate... _

_Ele sorriu. _

_– Vou arranjar – prometeu. Lily deixou seu olhar o seguir enquanto ele dava meia-volta. Fitou Harry dormindo e lhe acariciou o cabelo. _


End file.
